12 Zodiak, Murderer Case
by Nisca31tm-emerald
Summary: Mereka orang terpilih. Menegakkan keadilan bagi mereka yang tak bisa bersuara, menjadi senjata bagi mereka yang kehilangan kekuatannya, dan menjadi pembalas dendam bagi mereka yang telah tiada dan mengemban dendam tak terbalas. Mereka adalah 12 pemilik nama Zodiak. Aquarius, diakhiri dengan Capricorn. Mereka adalah hakim yang menentukan hidup seseorang.3rd : Kyuhyun! UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

12 Zodiak, Murderer Case

"**Nisca31tm-emerald"**

**Disclaimer** : Semua member SUJU bukanlah milik saya, mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri…

**Warning** : OOC, Alur ribet, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s), saya membuat banyak sekali perbedaan. Baik itu sifat dan kehidupan tokoh. Ini mengandung unsur sadistik dan koloni-koloninya! Saya sudah memperingatkan anda. Sehingga yang tidak suka, saya sarankan segera menekan tombol back.

**Don't like don't read**

** Rate** : M (di chapter awal belum terlalu 'wah')

**Summary** : Mereka semua adalah hakim, mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang memberi penilaian dan memberikan hukuman. Pantaskah seseorang hidup, pantaskah seseorang untuk mati? Mereka adalah 13 orang hakim yang dilambangkan oleh 12 zodiak, 12 rasi bintang yang mencoba saling mendominasi namun mereka adalah satu. Menegakkan keadilan bagi mereka yang tak bisa bersuara, menjadi senjata bagi mereka yang kehilangan kekuatannya, dan menjadi pembalas dendam bagi mereka yang telah tiada dan mengemban dendam tak terbalas. Mereka adalah 12 pemilik nama Zodiak. Aquarius, diakhiri dengan Capricorn.

**HAPPY READING~~**

* * *

><p>Mereka adalah 13 hakim. 13 orang pemuda. 13 orang yang menentukan hidup orang lain. Kasus demi kasus, pelaku yang tertangkap oleh jeratan mereka, akan jatuh dalam eksekusi. 13 pemuda yang menjelma menjadi 13 hakim yang dilambangkan dengan zodiak. Ya, mereka adalah 12 zodiak yang berperan sebagai seorang hakim dalam menentukan benar salahnya seseorang, pantas tidaknya seseorang untuk hidup, dan dengan mengangkat nama keadilan di atas genangan darah yang siapapun enggan untuk menatapnya, membalas abu orang yang mati dengan tak adil, membalas rasa sakit tulang yang menjadi saksi kehidupan seseorang, serta menjadi pedang untuk membalaskan rasa dendam yang belum terbalas bagi para korban.<p>

Ruangan itu bernuansa merah _maroon_ dengan atribut berwarna merah pucat mendominasi. Gorden berwarna merah polos disingkap beberapa jengkal, namun tetap tidak membiarkan matahari untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. 13 kursi berukir tampak mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kayu eboni. Meja itu polos, tidak ditutupi oleh kain apapun, hanya ukiran-ukiran unik yang mengelilingi bingkainya, ukiran yang membentuk guratan-guratan tegas, seakan berujar jika orang yang akan berada di sana bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Di sebelah kiri ruangan, terdapat sebuah lukisan khas yunani, dengan 12 kuil kecil dan lambang dari 12 zodiak di lukis serapi dan seelegan mungkin oleh pelukisanya –entah siapa-, lukisan itu indah, namun mencekam. Menggambarkan ke-12 zodiak yang mencoba saling mendominasi dan tidak bisa berbaur, namun mereka satu. Tak terpisah, sadar atau tidak, mereka saling melengkapi. Kembali meninjau ruangan, ah, ternyata di sela-sela 13 kursi, ada satu buah lagi kursi elegan, namun sederhana. Hanya sebuah kursi bulat tanpa sandaran yang terbuat dari kayu eboni hitam dengan ukiran pada kaki-kaki kursi itu, beda sendiri dengan sebuah kristal sebesar bola kaki berada di atas meja di depan kursi itu.

**Deng! Deng! Deng! Deng…**

Bunyi sebuah jam antik besar yang berdiri angkuh di dekat jendela, jam antik khas kota London. Dentingan jam itu berbunyi hingga dua belas kali. Disusul dengan dibukanya pintu berdaun dua yang membatasi ruangan serba merah tersebut dengan dunia luar.

Satu persatu, dengan jeda yang tidak kentara, para pemuda bertuxedo hitam dengan balutan celana hitam memasuki ruangan dan mulai mengisi kursi kosong yang mengelilingi meja hitam eboni. Wajah mereka tersamarkan oleh sebuah topeng opera berbeda warna bagi setiap pemakainya. Suasana diam itu tidak juga pecah meski semua kursi ke-13 kursi sudah terisi. Mereka saling tatap namun tidak mau membuka suara mereka masing-masing, walaupun mungkin saja di antara mereka ada yang tidak suka suasana sepi seperti ini. Salah seorang yang dari mereka yang memakai topeng hitam silver dengan tambahan guratan emas menjentik-jentikkan tangannya pada pegangan kursi dengan nada yang singkron, namun terkesan misterius. Itu dibalas dengan tumpuan tangan dari seorang yang memakai topeng berwarna putih silver. Lalu ke-13 orang yang menduduki kursi itu saling menyunggingkan senyum. Entah itu senyuman mengejek, formalitas, tulus, main-main, atau hanya sekedar menarik ujung bibirnya. Mereka semua menunggu. Menunggu kursi ke-14 terisi.

Harapan itu terkabul. Pintu berdaun dua kembali dibuka oleh seseorang. Sosok itu adalah seorang wanita yang memakai gaun panjang berwarna hitam, renda-renda di ujung gaunnya menyentuh lantai porselin yang berwarna krem. Di dada wanita itu tersemat sebuah pita besar dengan hiasan mahkota mawar hitam. Sarung tangannya yang berwarna hitam dengan rongga-rongga mampu mengintip kulitnya yang putih bersih. Wajahnya cantik, sangat, bibirnya berpoles merah pekat, usianya berkisar antara 30-40 tahunan, namun gurat kecantikan itu tidak juga hilang dari parasnya yang rupawan. Hanya dia, satu-satunya orang yang tidak memakai topeng. Buat apa? Ini untuk keadilan, dia tahu semua identitas pemilik zodiak, karenanya biarlah pemilik zodiak tahu bagaimana rupanya. Walau di luar sana sangat mustahil untuk bertemu.

Satu-satunya wanita dan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki peran penting tersebut menyunggingkan senyumnya tanpa memandang pada pemilik nama zodiak yang berada di hadapannya. Iris hitamnya hanya fokus pada bola kristal bening kebiruan yang berada di hadapannya, sebelum kedua tangannya menyentuh sisi-sisi kristal dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya terpejam untuk beberapa detik, kemudian iris matanya yang semula berwarna hitam, kini ada kilatan berwarna merah di dalamnya. Kemarahan, kah? Tidak, karena wajahnya sama sekali datar dan tidak menunjukkan apa-apa.

Wanita itu menyunggingkan kembali senyumannya, "Target berikutnya adalah seorang laki-laki bernama Park Chae Ran. Dia adalah _pedophile_ akut yang sering melampiaskan nafsunya kepada anak-anak di bawah umur," matanya memandang bayangan yang ada di dalam bola kristal itu.

Ke-13 orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut diam, mereka hanya menyimak dan tidak akan menyela saat sosok Lady Black –begitulah mereka menyebut sang wanita- mengucapkan narasi singkat tentang target mereka kali ini. Mereka fokus untuk menyiapkan mental mereka yang sudah sekuat baja untuk mendengar kembali lanjutan tentang target.

"Catatan kejahatannya sudah dimulai sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Namun dia tidak tertangkap, dia gesit dan pandai membuat alibi. Licin, dan sekarang dia tidak ubahnya seperti seorang pria baik hati tanpa cacat. Namun di balik itu, ada wajah ular yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Di samping itu, dia juga menyukai pria dan gadis muda. Gangguan jiwa yang sangat parah. Ada pertanyaan?" Ujar Lady Black dengan wajah datar dan iris mata memandang sekitarnya tepatnya pada 13 orang yang balas memandangnya dari balik topeng masing-masing.

Gelengan, diam, dan gerak bibir tanpa suara tanda tidak adalah jawaban dari ke-13 orang pemilik zodiak. Ini sudah jelas, mereka tidak perlu menanyakan banyak hal tentang target yang sebentar lagi akan mati. Wanita bergaun hitam itu kembali tersenyum, hingga pipinya mencekung dan iris matanya tambah berwarna merah, bagai orang kerasukan iblis saja. Namun tetap, wajah cantik tidak luput dari pesonanya.

"Jadi, siapa yang ingin mendapatkan hak atas kasus ini?" Tanya Lady Black. Dia berbinar saat tiga tangan terangkat, tiga orang pemilik nama zodiak menawarkan diri mereka. Taurus, Capricorn, dan Cancer. O, tapi tidak semudah itu untuk disetujui. Ini hanya formalitas, hanya isapan kata-kata untuk menarik suasana. Jelas yang akan menyandang hak bukan sembarang orang. Semuanya sudah ditentukan.

"Sayang sekali untuk kalian, Taurus, Capricorn, dan Cancer. Tugas ini tidak untuk kalian bertiga," ujar Lady Black dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat karena iris matanya jelas menunjukkan sebuah kepuasan akan sesuatu. Jelas akting yang cacat karena sangat kentara dengan gelagatnya.

Ketiga pemilik nama zodiak Taurus, Capricorn, dan Cancer itu hanya diam dan tidak protes. Mereka hanya mengangguk diiringi oleh senyuman biasa, tak merasa sedih atau kecewa. Sepertinya mereka tahu akan begini hasilnya. Dalam hal ini, mereka sudah tahu jika mereka tidak terpilih. Insting mereka memang sudah mengatakan itu di awal.

"…Yang akan menyandang hak ini adalah Leo. Leo, kau mau menerima tugas ini?" Lady Black menoleh pada seorang pemuda di barisan keenam dari kursinya dimulai dari kanan, pemilik nama Leo itu mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan dalaman kaos biasa serta dasi berwarna biru malam. Topeng opera yang dia kenakan juga berwarna biru dengan lis keemasan terukir pada topeng tersebut.

"Dengan senang hati,"

Pernyataan setuju itu menutup pertemuan kali ini. Satu persatu mereka mulai meninggalkan ruangan dimulai oleh pemilik bintang Aquarius dan diakhiri oleh Capricorn. Ruangan itu kini kembali menjadi sepi. Hanya tinggal wanita berpakaian serba hitam yang berada di sana, tetap fokus pada kristalnya dan tidak peduli pada sekitar yang kembali menciptakan suasana mencekam. Di depat kristal itu tercetak lambang zodiak untuk Leo, orang yang dipilih untuk tugas ini.

**# # #**

"Tuan muda, hari ini saya menyediakan _Earl Grey_ sebagai teman kudapan yang baru saja anda santap," seorang _maid_ berujar dengan kepala menunduk kepada pemuda tampan yang dia panggil tuan muda tersebut.

Tanpa menjawab ataupun sekedar mengangguk, dengan angkuh pemuda tampan itu mengakat cangkir elegan tersebut lalu menyeruput isinya dengan tenang, seakan menikmati sekali waktu senggangnya ini. Iris matanya yang hitam bagai permata _onyx_ memandang ke samping, tepatnya pada pria yang memakai pakaian ala _butler_. Pria itu menunduk dengan posisi hormat pada dirinya.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada angkuh, tangan kanannya melipat di atas meja sedang tangan kirinya masih menggenggam gagang cangkir berisi _Earl Grey_ yang kini tinggal separuh.

"Pukul 10 pagi, anda ada pertemuan dengan penguasaha Kim dari perusahaan mainan ternama. Pukul 12 siang, anda ada pelajaran memanah dengan Noui-Seonsaengnim sampai jam makan siang. Sesudah itu pada jam 4 sore, anda ada perjamuan dengan seorang konglomerat dari daerah Gangnam. Pukul 6 sampai pukul 7.45 malam adalah waktu istirahat dan makan malam untuk anda. Pukul 8, anda ada pertemuan lagi dengan puteri dari Tuan Lee Jae In untuk membicarakan kesediaan anda menjadi mitra kerja mereka. Kemudian jam 10 malam ada pesta dansa yang diadakan di sebuah kapal besar untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke-20 putra sulung keluarga Cho." Ucap _butler_ tersebut sambil membuka buku agenda kecil dari saku jasnya. Dia menunduk, tata krama yang tidak boleh dilanggar jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang Tuan Muda, seorang pelayan tidak boleh memandang langsung Tuannya tanpa perintah.

"Pelajaran memanahku bisakah diundur hingga esok saja? Noui-Seonsaengnim pasti tidak keberatan," ucap sang Tuan Muda dengan nada malas. Sang _butler_ hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang tuan muda, lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa protes.

"…Dan… Bisakah pertemuanku dengan puteri dari Lee Jae In dan acara pesta dansa itu dibatalkan saja? Atau kau bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk menggantikanku. Malam ini aku ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan." Ucap sang Tuan Muda dengan nada memerintah yang sangat kentara pada suaranya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hingga menampilkan lesung pipi yang semula tersembunyi.

"Baik, Tuan Muda Siwon," sahut sang _butler_ sambil menuduk hormat.

Tuan Muda itu hanya diam, lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula menuju ke dalam rumahnya yang teramat megah bak istana zaman modern. Choi Siwon adalah seorang putera tunggal dari seorang penguasaha sukses yang memiliki perusahaan besar dengan banyak cabang yang berdiri, baik itu di dalam ataupun luar negeri. Choi Siwon sebagai pewaris tunggal diusianya yang begitu muda jelas sudah mewarisi kesibukan sang ayah yang kini mengurus perusahaan di luar negeri bersama sang ibu, sedangkan perusahaan yang ada di Korea menjadi tanggung jawab Siwon.

Ini memang wajar jika menjadikan tabiat Siwon yang gemerlap, apapun yang dikatakan oleh Siwon adalah mutlak, apapun itu. Dia tidak suka ditentang dan memiliki sifat yang angkuh, namun pemuda yang baru genap 20 tahun itu sangat dermawan serta memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Sudah jelas, kehidupannya adalah kerajaannya dan dialah yang memerintah. Suka atau tidak suka, Choi Siwon selalu berada di puncak.

"Haaah, membosankan seperti biasanya," ucap Siwon dengan wajah menekuk, dia lalu melihat ke arah jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 9.30.

"Sepertinya aku harus bersiap untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Kim. Kemudian…menemui targetku yang tengah 'lapar' itu…" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih rendah di akhir kalimat. Bibirnya mencetak sebuah seringaian yang teramat sadis, untunglah kini dia sedang melalui koridor rumahnya yang sepi, sehingga tidak ada yang melihat wujud gelap dari seorang Choi Siwon.

**# # #**

Anak-anak kecil berlarian dengan riang pada sebuah halaman sekolah yang terkhususkan bagi mereka. Sekolah Dasar. Jam pulang sudah dimulai sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, namun halaman sekolah itu tidak juga sepi. Wajar, karena bagi mereka yang rumahnya dekat sekolah, maka bukan masalah besar jika pulang terlambat, sehingga mereka memilih untuk bermain dengan teman sebayanya saja daripada bermain sendirian di dalam rumah.

Teriakan serta canda memenuhi hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi di sana. Seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk di sebuah _cafe_ tepat di seberang halaman sekolah itu hanya memandang semua yang terjadi dengan pandangan tertarik. Tidak, bukan tertarik pada anak-anak kecil itu, tapi pada seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiam di sisi pohon dan memandangi penuh 'gairah' pada anak-anak yang tengah bermain tersebut. Sosoknya yang rupawan kembali menyunggingkan senyum, dia sudah menemukan targetnya. Saatnya untuk menilai, saatnya dia bekerja. Dengan pelan, pemuda berpakaian sederhana namun terkesan elegan yang menunjukkan jika dia bukan dari kalangan biasa mengeluarkan dompet kulit dari saku celananya, meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang kertas di atas meja kemudian meninggalkan _cafe_ menuju seberang jalan, tepatnya pada targetnya yang kini bak anjing kehausan.

Siwon menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat dan berkharisma menuju seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian formal layaknya orang kantoran. Siwon kembali tersenyum saat dia melihat pria paruh baya tersebut tengah berbincang dengan seorang anak kecil yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih bermain dengan teman-temannya, sepertinya pria paruh baya itu berhasil membujuk sang anak kecil dengan permen atau mainan, bisa dilihat di tangan pria bernama Park Chae Ran tersebut ada bungkusan yang isinya entah apa, namun Siwon dapat melihat sekelebat benda berwarna putih, kain kah? Sepertinya pria paruh baya itu sangat ekstrim. Sudah mau bermain rupanya. Tapi sayang sekali, kali ini Siwon tidak akan membiarkan permainan sang 'target' yang dijalankan, melainkan permainannya.

"Selamat siang…" Sapa Siwon dengan sopan. Dia tersenyum ramah sekali. Tubuhnya yang proporsional terlihat sangat tegap kala sudah berdiri beberapa langkah dari pria paruh baya yang berwajah bak pria biasa tanpa niat jahat sedikitpun.

Park Chae Ran, pria itu, langsung menoleh ke arah Siwon dengan pandangan ramah, namun ada sebersit rasa tidak suka di sana. Jelas aja, siapa yang akan suka saat kesenangannya diganggu di saat yang tak tepat.

"Anoo, saya tersesat. Saya tidak biasa berjalan-jalan di daerah sini. Bisakah anda mengantarkan saya ke stasiun kereta terdekat?" Ucap Siwon dengan nada kesusahan di dalamnya, dia sengaja membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya, supanya akting lelah dan sungguh-sungguh dapat terlihat dengan jelas, dan tentu itu juga memiliki maksud lain. Park Chae Ran, adalah seorang pria paruh baya baik hati yang sangat suka menolong sesama, dan lagi dengan gangguan jiwa yang dialami Park Chae Ran, tidak ada yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Choi Siwon, bahkan orang butapun tahu akan hal itu.

Pria paruh baya itu tampak berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah."

Siwon membungkukkan badannya tanda ucapan terima kasih, dapat Siwon lihat jika Park Chae Ran melambai pada anak kecil yang tadi dia ajak bicara dan menjanjikan sesuatu kepada sang anak kecil supaya menemuinya lagi besok hari, sayang, andai kau memiliki waktu hingga besok hari.

Keduanya berjalan beriringin di trotoar jalan. Park Chae Ran tersenyum tiada henti saat menemukan Siwon berjalan sangat dekat dengan dirinya, bisa dilihat iris mata sang pria paruh baya yang terhalang oleh kacamata bundar memandang Siwon dari atas hingga bawah, menilai kualitas anak muda yang berada di sampingnya tersebut. Lucky! Tak dapat anak kecil, anak muda juga bisa. Salah Siwon yang malah meminta bantuan kepadanya dari sekian banyak orang yang berada di sekitar Sekolah tersebut.

"Ada yang salah? Kenapa anda diam saja? Apakah anda keberatan mengantarkan saya?" Ucap Siwon dengan nada yang penuh rasa menyesal. Dia memandang wajah Park Chae Ran dengan sorot mata yang tidak biasa.

"Bu, bukan begitu… Tenang saja, a, saya hanya melamun…" Sahut Park Chae Ran dengan tangan terangkat, menandakan jika semua baik-baik saja.

Siwon yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengikuti langkah sang pria paruh baya dalam diam, wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah keluguan. Namun siapa yang tahu jika sebenarnya yang dijadikan target adalah Park Chae Ran sendiri. Siwon mendengus dalam hati, dia kesal dengan sikap Park Chae Ran yang selalu curi-curi pandang ke arahnya, dia tahu jika saat ini wajahnya jelas sudah tersamarkan dengan baik. Lagi pula tidak mungkin ada seorang pendudukpun yang akan mengenalinya, lagipula mustahil seorang Choi Siwon berjalan seorang diri.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan tak terkira derasnya, baik Siwon dan Park Chae Ran langsung berteduh di teras sebuah toko elektronik yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka.

"…Sial! Padahal tadi cerah sekali." Umpat Siwon pada dirinya sendiri, dia mengusap-usap kemeja tipisnya yang sedikit basah, yah mungkin sudah cukup untuk menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna.

"…Sepertinya hujan ini akan lama, bagaimana kalau mampir ke apartement saya dulu? Setelah itu biar saya mengantar anda dengan mobil…" Ucap Park Chae Ran dengan nada sangat ramah, dia tersenyum lebar seraya menunjuk apartement bertingkat yang tepat berada di seberang jalan, agak ke belakang, di dalam gang yang berjarak beberapa meter saja.

"Boleh saja, asal itu tidak menyusahkan anda." Sahut Siwon, dia menatap ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Park Chae Ran, sehingga pemuda itu tidak melihat wajah puas dari orang yang mengajaknya tersebut.

Tiga puluh menit, hampir menuju empat puluh menit. Siwon berada di dalam apartement milik Park Chae Ran. Iris matanya yang sehitam malam memandang sekitarnya. Normal. Baik itu atribut rumah, benda-bendanya, semuanya normal. Sangat tidak menunjukkan jika orang yang tinggal di sini adalah seorang _pedophile_ akut yang gila anak kecil dan anak-anak muda. Dunia memang ironis. Siwon menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.45, masih ada waktu baginya sebelum menghadiri perjamuan dengan seorang konglomerat dari Gangnam jam 4 nanti.

Suara sendok dan cangkir yang terdengar saling berbenturan dari dapur membuat Siwon tersenyum penuh arti. Apa orang tua itu menjadikannya sebagai target juga? Menggelikan. Siwon menatap ke luar jendela yang terhalang oleh gorden transparan. Hujan masih saja belum reda, hujan ini sangat pas untuk meredam suara jeritan.

"Minumlah dulu tehnya, pasti anda kedinginan…" Ucap pria paruh baya yang kini sudah melepas jasnya dan meninggalkan kemeja putih saja. Kacamata bundar menghias iris matanya yang berawan namun berkilat di sana.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku, aku ini masih muda sekali, lho…" Ucap Siwon dengan nada bercanda di dalam suaranya. Dia mengambil satu gelas teh yang terhidang di atas mampan.

Siwon mendekatkan ujung gelas teh hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan gelas keramik tersebut, mencium aroma khas teh yang dihidangkan.

**Meeoow~**

Suara kucing yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur membuat gerakan Siwon terhenti. Dia menatap curiga ke arah dapur yang tentu saja ditanggapi dengan halus oleh Park Chae Ran.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan melihat ke dapur. Minumlah tehnya, jangan sungkan."

Setelah siluet pria paruh baya itu hilang, Siwon meletakkan kembali cangkir teh yang sama sekali belum dia hirup sedikitpun. Dengan senyuman aneh dia menukar gelasnya dengan gelas milik Park Chae Ran. Aroma teh itu jelas bukan aroma teh yang normal seperti yang biasa Siwon minum, memang teh memiliki banyak aroma dan jelas Siwon sudah tahu akan hal itu, tapi aroma teh yang dihidangkan itu dicampur dengan 'sesuatu' yang bisa membuat tubuhnya lumpuh untuk sejenak. Haaah, memang serigala berbulu domba.

Park Chae Ran kembali dari dapur dengan tangan yang basah, entah apa yang pria paruh baya itu lakukan, namun sekarang Siwon tidak peduli. Dia mengangkat gelas berisi teh miliknya yang mulai menghirup isinya secara perlahan. Hal itu mengundang senyuman ganjil di bibir pria paruh baya tersebut, sebuah senyuman keji yang Siwon tau maknanya apa.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kau juga minum tehmu," Ujar Siwon dengan ramah dan meninggalkan gaya formalitas yang pada awalnya mereka jalin.

"Baik," Dengan nada senang yang membuncah karena mendapatkan targetnya, Park Chae Ran duduk di depan Siwon, meminum teh miliknya dengan sekali hirup.

"…Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu, aku kurang menyukai aroma teh milikku, sehingga…aku menukarnya dengan milikmu. Aromanya jauh lebih menggiurkan." Kata Siwon tanpa rasa bersalah, dia menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan penuh _humor_. Senyum kembali menghias di wajahnya saat menemukan wajah Chae Ran berkeringat dingin.

"Sebenarnya siapa…kau?" Ucap pria paruh baya itu dengan lirih sebelum keseimbangannya goyah dan dia jatuh tersungkur di samping kursinya, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, dia sempat melihat wajah Siwon yang menyeringai kepadanya. Menyeringai dengan sadis dan penuh dengan keinginan…membunuh?

"Ara~? Sudah jam segini. Aku bisa terlambat ke acara perjamuan," ucap Siwon, dia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 lewat 15 menit.

"Sepertinya aku harus cepat,"

Siwon menarik tangan Park Chae Ran dengan kasar dan mulai menyeretnya menuju kamar tidur pria itu. Dia membaringkan tubuh pria yang tidak sadarkan diri sebelum mengikat tangan dan kaki targetnya yang malang tersebut di masing-masing ujung tempat tidur _queen zise_.

"…Jemput aku di depan telepon umum nomor 31 dekat halte bus, aku menunggumu selama 10 menit. Jangan terlambat," Siwon memasukkan kembali ponsel yang baru saja dia gunakan ke dalam saku. Dia memandang kembali pada orang yang menjadi targetnya.

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari saku celananya, menggoreskan pisau itu sedikit pada kulit korbannya itu, meninggalkan ceceran darah, namun dasar orang itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon. Pertama hanya beberapa mili, namun Siwon menjadikannya lebih dalam lagi dan dalam, mencoba memberi kesan sakit pada kulit korban yang dia kelupaskan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bagaimana rasanya anak-anak yang kau siksa, sayangnya kau tengah 'tidur', ini sangat membosankan." Keluh Siwon, merasa apa yang dia lakukan tidak menarik, dia menghentikan kegiatannya itu lalu menyimpan kembali pisau kecil tersebut.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan sebuah senyuman kurang puas bertengger di bibirnya, Siwon berbalik dan melenggang pergi, menutup kamar tersebut lalu menguncinya. Dengan iseng dia menuju dapur, entah insting apa yang membawanya ke sana. Iris matanya sedikit membola saat menemukan ceceran darah di lantai dapur tersebut, ada bekas seok-seok darah menuju ke bawah meja makan. Siwon menunduk, senyumnya hilang saat menemukan seekor kucing kecil tengah merenggang nyawanya di bawah meja makan. Siwon menggeram, dia melempar kunci kamar Park Chae Ran ke arah bak sampah yang berada di dekatnya.

Iris matanya menatap dapur kecil tersebut. Dia melihat oven dan kulkas mini di samping tempat cuci piring. Pikiran jahil berkeliaran di otaknya yang sudah ternoda oleh kemarahan.

"Jika aku bisa menghabisinya sekarang, kenapa tidak?" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menyalakan oven dengan suhu maksimal, membuka pintu kulkas dengan lebar, kemudian menyalakan keran air, dan yang terakhir, menyiramkan minyak tanah di lantai tersebut. Ini akan mejadi bunga api yang besar, kira-kira itulah yang ada di pikiran Siwon sambil memandang pintu kamar yang tertutup di mana di dalamnya ada seorang pria yang akan merenggang nyawa karenanya. Siwon menjatuhkan hukuman, hukuman yang menurutnya pantas untuk orang tersebut.

Kaki-kakinya yang jenjang dan dibalut oleh celana hitam keluar dari apartemen tersebut dengan mantap, namun auranya sangat minim dan seakan dianggap tidak ada oleh sekitarnya saat dia sudah kembali menginjak trotoar jalanan. Dia memandang ke seberang jalan dan menemukan mobilnya sudah terparkir di sana bersama seorang sopir yang dia telepon 10 menit yang lalu. Dengan angkuh bak raja, Siwon berjalan menuju mobil yang telah menunggunya.

"Pertemuanku dengan puteri dari Lee Jae In tidak jadi dibatalkan, lalu pesta dansa itu, apakah aku bisa membawa _partner_? Sepertinya aku akan mengajak puteri dari Lee Jae In itu untuk berdansa," ucap Siwon dengan senyuman simpul, dia memang seenaknya bak raja. Dan sang sopir langsung mengangguk, sopir tersebut mencoret-coret buku agendanya, memperbaiki jadwal Siwon hari ini.

"Haaah, aku lelah sekali, sehabis acara jamuan dengan konglomerat itu, aku ingin berendam di air panas." Ucap Siwon lagi, dia bersandar di bangku mobilnya yang super mewah dan nyaman. Pandangannya kembali menuju pada apartement Park Chae Ran yang terlihat sepi sekali, bahkan Siwon tidak sadar jika hujan sudah berhenti bahkan sebelum dia keluar dari apartement terkutuk itu. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, ya? Kembang api akan menyala, pikirnya.

'Padahal aku ingin menghabisi dia malam ini, tapi sudahlah… lain waktu saja.'

Mobil yang ditumpangi Siwon itupun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan tempat itu. Hujan tiba-tiba turun kembali walau tidak sederas beberapa saat yang lalu, seakan-akan hujan ini hanya turun sesaat untuk menghapus jejak sang raja hutan yang sudah menempatkan targetnya pada sebuah lingkaran tempat di mana target tersebut membusuk.

**# # #**

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui keberadaanya di mana. Pada sebuah ruangan bernuansa hitam, seorang wanita berpakaian elegan berupa _dress _hitam tengah duduk di sofa miliknya yang berwarna putih tarnsparan dengan kilap berwarna hitam. Di bibirnya terpoles sebuah senyuman kala matanya tidak lepas dari bola kristal yang ada di tangannya. Bunga api yang besar berhasil memecah kehebohan di alun-alun kota pada malam ini, sebuah apartement terbakar dengan api yang menjilat ganas. Korban jelas telah jatuh dalam kebakaran tragis tersebut.

"Sebuah kebakaran yang diduga karena pemilik apartement tertidur dan lupa mematikan oven, sungguh kematian yang ironis, ne? Leo?" Ucap wanita itu entah kepada siapa. Cerminan bola kristalnya kini sudah berganti suasana. Suasana temaram sebuah kapal besar yang di mana seorang pemuda tengah berdansa dengan begitu anggun dengan seorang perempaun cantik.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN : Yatta! Akhirnya kesampaian bikin fic dengan genre 'dark' begini walaupun kurang greget kayaknya. Yah special thanks buat my best friends, yang sudah mau menyumbangkan ide-ide menarik namun sedikit lucu… Fic ini saya terinspirasi dari manga "12 nin no yasashii koroshiya", tapi jelas bukan itu. Ini murni ide dari saya…

**Lanjut or delete?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pisces

**Hosh!**

**Hosh!**

Suara nafas yang tercekat dan terkesan sulit itu mengiringi sunyinya malam di sebuah gang sempit di pinggiran kota. Lampu-lampu gang tersebut temaran dan ada sebagian yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Pemilik nafas itu tersungkur saat kakinya yang diselimuti oleh _high heel _tersebut tersandung lipatan aspal yang menggunduk. Ringisan sakit keluar dari bibirnya, dengan mata terbelalak di menatap ke belakang, iris matanya menunjukkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Pakaiannya yang nimin dilapisi oleh mantel hangat tak bisa menghilangkan dinginnya suasana tersebut.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Suara langkah kaki yang lain semakin mendekat. Wanita itu bergetar, tenaganya seakan terhisap dan dia tidak bisa bergerak barang hanya satu langkah. Ini akhirnya dari hidupnya.

"Ne, aku menemukanmu, Sayang." Suara pemilik langkah kaki itu terdengar di telinga sang wanita. Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat seringaian sadis milik lelaki brengsek yang sudah menipunya.

"Ke, kenapa kau lakukan ini, _Seonsaengnim_?" Ucap sang wanita dengan bibir yang bergetar. Dengan sisa tenaganya dia mundur hingga bahunya membentur tembok, tidak ada jalan keluar lain untuknya.

"Karena aku tergila-gila padamu…" Lelaki itu maju selangkah demi selangkah, semakin mendekat dan mendekat, hingga jarak di antara mereka hilang sudah. Sebuah pisau kecil dikeluarkan dari saku sang lelaki. Lelaki itu menuju bibir sang wanita, menekan pisau kecilnya itu pada bibir merah yang terlapisi oleh _lipstick_ merah pekat, menggoda.

"KYAAA!" Teriak wanita tersebut saat rambutnya dijambak dengan sangat kuat, sudut bibirnya berdarah karena pisau yang ditorehkan oleh sang lelaki.

"Aku suka warna merah, kau cocok dengan warna merah, Sayang."

"TIDAK!" Teriak sang wanita sebelum rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya dan menghilangkan suaranya. Kini dia hanya akan merenggang nyawa oleh sebilah pisau yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, mengoyak daging serta kulitnya hingga membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Salah dirinya yang mau menerima tawaran sang lelaki, lelaki yang terlihat sangat baik tersebut menawarkannya nilai yang tinggi untuk ulangan semesternya yang buruk. Namun apa yang dia dapat? Hanya sebuah penyesalan terlambat.

* * *

><p>12 Zodiak, Murderer Case<p>

"**Nisca31tm-emerald"**

**Disclaimer** : Semua member SUJU bukanlah milik saya, mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri…

**Warning** : OOC, Alur ribet, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s), saya membuat banyak sekali perbedaan. Baik itu sifat dan kehidupan tokoh. Ini mengandung unsur sadistik dan koloni-koloninya! Saya sudah memperingatkan anda. Sehingga yang tidak suka, saya sarankan segera menekan tombol back.

**Don't like don't read**

** Rate** : M (berhati-hatilah, kuatkan mental anda)

**Summary** : Mereka semua adalah hakim, mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang memberi penilaian dan memberikan hukuman. Pantaskah seseorang hidup, pantaskah seseorang untuk mati? Mereka adalah 13 orang hakim yang dilambangkan oleh 12 zodiak, 12 rasi bintang yang mencoba saling mendominasi namun mereka adalah satu. Menegakkan keadilan bagi mereka yang tak bisa bersuara, menjadi senjata bagi mereka yang kehilangan kekuatannya, dan menjadi pembalas dendam bagi mereka yang telah tiada dan mengemban dendam tak terbalas. Mereka adalah 12 pemilik nama Zodiak. Aquarius, diakhiri dengan Capricorn.

**HAPPY READING~~**

* * *

><p>Ricuh jalanan oleh suara kendaraan, baik itu mobil atau kendaraan bermotor memenuhi suasana pagi di jalan utama, banyak sekali ricuh-ricuh para pejalan kaki di trotoar, dan juga para pedagang yang mulai membuka toko mereka masing-masing. Anak-anak sekolah juga sudah berjejer rapi, saling bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya untuk menuju sekolah, dari sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengatas atas. Riang, tentu saja. Ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk kembali ke sekolah setelah natal dan tahun baru, jelas saja suasana gembira itu masih melekat dalam benak masing-masing.<p>

**CIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!**

Suara rem, disertai makian memecah suasana singkron menjadi sedikit terganggu, hal itu disebabkan oleh sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih, mobil itu terpaksa menginjak rem dengan tiba-tiba saat sebuah _skateboard_ yang dinaiki oleh seorang pelajar menyalibnya dengan sangat cepat. Fokus sopir itu pecah karena _skateboard_ itu berada di jalannya dan tiba-tiba menghentikan lajunya, dan itu juga jelas membuat sang sopir kaget dan menginjak rem mendadak.

"Bocah bodoh! Sudah bosan hidup, ya!?"

"Mian, mian… lampu merah, makanya aku berhenti. Hehe," tanpa rasa bersalah ataupun menyesal, pelajar yang menjadi pelaku utama keributan itu hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya kepada sang sopir yang memakinya dengan keras.

Pelajar tersebut kembali menatap ke depan, menunggu lampu merah berubah hijau. Dia menaikkan _headphone_nya ke telinga yang semula di leher. Musik keras keluar dari _headphone _itu, memblokir suara-suara tidak perlu untuk hinggap di indera pendengarannya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak memerdulikan suara sopir yang berada di belakang masih meneriaki dirinya kurang ajar. Pelajar itu hanya tersenyum sinis, kemudian menatap ke samping jalan, di sana banyak sekali pelajar seusia dirinya tengah menuju sekolah. Pelajar yang ben_gender_ laki-laki itu terkekeh saat dia tidak mengaja melihat seorang siswa terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. _Namja _itu ingin kembali meneliti sekelilingnya, namun dia urungkan karena lampu merah sudah berubah hijau.

Kakinya mengayun dan menginjak aspal sebelum dengan tenaga ekstra mendorong tubuhnya dan menjalankan _skateboard_ miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Iris matanya yang kecoklatan memandang ke jalanan yang penuh dengan mobil berlalu-lalang, hanya sedikit kendaraan bermotor, dan hanya dirinya yang menggunakan _skateboard_. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat _limousine_ hitam, mengkilap, dan terlihat sangat mewah sekali. Limo itu menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Wahaa, orang kaya zaman sekarang. Sekali-kali aku juga ingin naik itu," ucap pelajar tersebut dengan riang, dia tersenyum _charming_ saat dirinya dan _limousine_ saling berpapasan, dia sempat melihat seorang pemuda di dalam mobil tersebut karena kaca jendela limo tidak tertutup semua, pemuda itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, terganggu mungkin. Tapi yang lebih penting, dia merasakan aura yang sama dengan dirinya. Ya, walau sekilas, dia dapat merasakan aura pemuda di dalam _limousine _itu sama dengannya. Dan dia tidak bisa mengatakan makna aura itu.

"Pewaris keluarga Choi, kah?" Ucap pelajar tersebut lebih kepada dirinya saat iris matanya tak sengaja melihat ukiran nama 'Choi' di belakang _limousine _tersebut, "Sudahlah. Bukan urusanku,"

Tidak peduli, pelajar tersebut langsung menikung, untungnya jalanan yang dia lalui sedang sepi alias jarak mobil-mobil sedang renggang. Dia langsung melesat memasuki gerbang yang bertuliskan "SM International High School" dengan megah dan besar. SM International High School merupakan sekolah elit yang sulit untuk dimasuki, hanya orang yang memiliki kepandaian di atas rata-rata yang dapat diterima di sini.

"Ya! Lee Dong Hae! Jangan naiki _skateboard_mu di koridor!" Bentak seorang pelajar lain.

**Donghae POV**

"Okay, Mian. Hehe," sahutku dengan cengiran lebar tak bersalah pada _namja_ yang aku lupa namanya tersebut. Cengiranku hilang saat aku menuruni _skateboard_ku dan memegangnya dengan tangan kiri, tangan kananku kembali membenarkan letak _headphone_ yang sedikit bergeser karena teriakan dan bentakan dari _namja_ yang menegurku itu. Ah, sudahlah, aku benar-benar lupa siapa nama _namja_ itu.

Dengan santai dan disertai siulan aku mulai berjalan, kadang aku melempar senyum kekanakan milikku di depan orang-orang yang menyapaku, walau musik volume penuh memenuhi indera pendengaranku, aku masih paham gerak bibir mereka yang berada di depanku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat tiba di kelas dan tidur. Memang bukan sikap teladan, namun aku memang sering sekali bosan. Sebenarnya aku sekolah ini untuk apa? Haaaah, aku juga bertanya-tanya. Mungkin hanya untuk main-main?

Tiba-tiba satu tepukan keras mendarat di bahuku, membuatku menoleh ke belakang. Ah, di sana berdiri seorang pemuda seumuran denganku, ukuran tubuhnya juga sama denganku. Namanya Henry. Dia teman sekelasku dan mengklaimku sebagai teman baiknya, dan aku tidak pernah peduli. Namun, aku menghargainya, aku melepas _headphone_ milikku dan kembali mengalungkannya di leher. Iris mataku memandangnya disertai dengan senyuman khasku.

"Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu," ucapnya dengan dingin dan sedikit merajuk. Aku terkekeh sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganku pengganti kata maaf. Dia mendesah, lalu tersenyum tanda tidak apa-apa.

"Jadi, bagaimana natalmu? Menyenangkan, kah?"

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan. Aku mendapat banyak kue dan bahkan aku mendapat kado dari Santa!" Ucapku dengan nada meriah, aku menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat kekanakan ini. Ekspresi yang bisa membuat semua orang tertipu. Memangnya aku sepolos itu apa? Setiap orang memakai topeng, begitu pula aku. Lagipula natal kemarin aku hanya menghabiskan waktu sebentar dengan keluargaku diselingi menjalankan 'tugas' yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan.

"Bodoh! Mana ada yang namanya Santa!"

Aku hanya tertawa saat dia mencubit kedua pipiku sebelum merangkulku dengan erat, kemudian dia kembali mengoceh tentang natal yang dia alami bersama keluarganya, tentang dirinya yang mendapat kiriman permata dari keluarganya yang berada di Jepang, dan juga tentang dirinya yang dikerjai oleh sepupu-sepupunya yang jahil minta ampun. Cerita Henry memang terkesan 'wah', dia memang memiliki banyak kerabat dan natalnya pasti juga sangat meriah, belum lagi tahun baru dia pasti mendapat banyak kejutan. Dan kali ini dia menceritakan itu semua padaku tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Aku hanya mendengarkan perkataannya sambil menatap ke depan dan kadang membenarkan perkataannya atau sekedar mengangguk, tidak lupa dengan senyuman supaya dia percaya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada bingung saat aku merasa jika ceritanya berhenti dengan tiba-tiba, langkahnyapun juga terhenti. Ini jelas membuatku sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Kim-Seonsaengnim terlihat aneh," ucapnya dengan alis yang bertaut, pandangan matanya mengarah ke luar jendela, tepatnya kelapangan, di mana orang yang dia maksud berada.

"Aneh?" Tanyaku tidak paham, aku memerhatikan ke arah lapangan. Tepat melihat ke arah guru yang dimaksud oleh Henry. Guru Kim memang masih tergolong muda dan tampan, wajar saja jika dia disukai oleh para murid, terutama perempuan. Tapi daripada itu, Kim-Seonsaengnim terlihat seperti ular di mataku, dia memiliki aura yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, aku tidak menyukainya. Karenanya, aku bahkan tidak pernah bertukar sapa, walau beberapa kali beliau masuk ke kelasku, aku menjadi pasif dan memasifkan guru Kim itu.

"Iya, mata Kim-Seonsaengnim tidak pernah lepas dari seragam depan murid perempuan! Betapa mesumnya dia!"

Mendengar perkataan dari Henry membuatku tercenung untuk beberapa saat. Sebenarnya siapa yang mesum di sini? Haaah, tipikal Henry, pikirku. Aku sempat berpikir jika Henry memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku tentang keanehan Kim-Seonsaengnim, ternyata mendekati saja tidak.

Setibanya di kelas, aku langsung menuju barisan paling belakang, dekat jendela. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan Henry yang juga duduk di kursinya di barisan kedua dari depan, dan berjarak tiga meja dari pintu. Tempat duduk yang jauh dariku, karena memang aku langsung mengklaim tempat duduk paling pojok adalah milikku, dan Henry tidak bisa mendapatkan kursi di sampingku karena dia kalah cepat dengan _namja_ yang berada di sampingku, aku juga lupa namanya siapa. Aku memang sulit mengingat nama orang lain, karena menurutku itu merepotkan.

Aku memandang malas ke luar jendela, aku bosan. Karenanya aku kembali memasang _headphone_ku pada kedua telingaku, memainkan musik dengan volume paling keras. Kembali memblokir semua suara yang tidak perlu pada indera pendengaranku.

**CTAK!**

"Ouch!" Sebuah kapur tulis mendarat dengan telak di kelapaku, kapur itu patah menjadi beberapa bagian. Satu bagian mendarat di mejaku, dan bagian yang lainnya jatuh ke lantai. Dengan pandangan heran aku menatap ke depan. Dan aku langsung menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosaku.

"Pulang sekolah kau menemuiku di kantor, Lee Donghae!" Itu Kim-Seonsaengnim. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika beliau akan masuk ke kelasku hari ini. Menyebalkan. Bahkan seluruh murid yang ada di kelas menertawakanku!

"Baik, _Seonsaengnim_." Ucapku sambil berdiri dan membungkuk, pertanda minta maaf dariku. Walau dalam hati aku benar-benar tidak sudi. Banyak sekali gosip tentang Guru Kim. Dan itu semua adalah hal yang positif, namun ada beberapa yang negative. Dan aku lebih percaya pada opsi yang terakhir. Kim-Seonsaengnim bukan orang baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hae?" Tanya Henry padaku, kini jam istirahat sudah datang. Aku tetap berada di dalam kelas sambil mendengarkan musik, sebelum Henry datang dan membawakan sebungkus roti dari kantin.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," walau dalam hati aku tengah kesal sekali, aku merasa diejek oleh Kim-Seonsaengnim, dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Aku deng-"

Perkataan Henry terputus saat sebuah nada halus terdengar dari ponsel milikku, dengan cepat aku melihat layar, di sana terpampang jelas nama 'Lady Black', oke, ada pekerjaan.

'Semua berkumpul,'

Aku baru saja mengangkat panggilan itu, dan setelah orang yang berkepentingan berujar, sambungan tersebut langsung terputus. Aku tersenyum, memang seperti inilah Lady Black, tidak ada toleransi sama sekali. Aku menyimpan ponselku ke dalam saku celana, memasang _blazer_ sekolahku, mengambil _skateboard_ku yang berada di belakang kelas, dekat dengan mejaku sendiri, kemudian mulai melangkah pergi. Di bibirku ada sebuah senyuman miring, kali ini tidak akan membosankan. Aku hanya berharap jika aku mendapat giliran.

"YA! Lee Donghae! Kau mau ke mana?" Hampir saja aku melupakan Henry. Aku menatap ke belakang, Henry berada di sana dan berkacak pinggang.

"Aku mau pulang, dah!" Sahutku, kemudian aku langsung melenggang pergi, tidak kuperdulikan panggilannya yang menyuruhku kembali. Besok pasti dia kan menceramahiku panjang lebar.

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Lantas aku langsung bergegas sebelum para guru memergokiku, untunglah waktu istirahat belum habis, sehingga gerbang masih terbuka untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Aku menjatuhkan _skateboard_ku, lalu aku melompat ke atasnya, memacu kakiku lalu mulai melesat pergi. Aku bersiul pelan saat sudah berhasil keluar gerbang dengan aman. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya bersiap untuk 'pertemuan' spesial ini.

"Ah! Aku lupa memakan rotiku!" Umpatku pada diriku sendiri. Pantas aku merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu.

**# # #**

Aku memasuki ruangan ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ruangan bernuansa merah yang dominan ini tetap memiliki kesan mistis walau aku sudah memasukinya berulang-ulang kali. Aku menuju kursi kedua di mulai dari kanan kursi milik Lady Black, 13 kursi sudah terisi 10 orang, dan aku yang ke-11, padahal aku pikir akulah yang paling terlambat. Setelah aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi, pintu kembali dibuka oleh dua orang yang tersisa. Libra dan Leo. Rupanya keduanya datang di saat yang bersamaan. Lengkap sudah. Ya, lengkap, kecuali kursi yang akan ditempati oleh Lady Black. Hanya kristal biru yang berada di depan kursinya.

Aku menatap semua pemilik nama bintang dengan iris mataku yang bernuansa kelam, tangan kiriku menyentuh wajahku sendiri yang tersamarkan oleh topeng opera berwarna hitam-silver dengan guratan emas, menutupi setengah wajahku. Aku menyeringai, yang dibalas oleh seringai juga dari sebagian besar mereka. Hanya Leo, Aquarius, dan Scorpio yang tidak membalas seringaianku, mereka hanya diam dan diam saja sejak tadi. Libra tiba-tiba menarik perhatianku, dia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, walau mulutnya masih tertutup rapat. Di tangan pemilik nama Libra itu ada sebuah mawar putih yang masih segar. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama saat pemilik nama Sagitarius, entah bagaimana caranya bisa merebut mawar itu lalu membuangnya ke sudut ruangan. Aku bahkan menghilangkan seringaianku karena perhatianku tersedot oleh itu.

"Putih sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu, ah, untuk kalian." Suaranya bass, sangat jernih dan terdengar tanpa tanding. Kharismanya keluar dengan berlimpah, menjadikan sosok itu terkesan disegani. Tentu saja itu salah, aku sama sekali tidak segan dengan mereka semua, tak terkecuali Sagitarius sekalipun.

"Juga untukmu," sahutku tanpa permisi, aku bertopang dagu sambil menatap wajahnya yang tertutup topeng berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan silver yang hampir mendominasi. Tidak ada lis berwarna emas atau guratan berwarna emas pada topeng itu, hanya ada warna merah maroon dan silver, ditambah kilauan permata kecil-kecil. Khas Sagitarius.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang pantas untuk menyandang warna putih, kita semua gelap. Ingat itu," Libra menutup ucapanku, dia melunturkan senyumannya. Wajahnya terlihat beku, tidak memiliki ekspresi apa-apa. Libra, pemilik nama Libra ini kadang membuatku penasaran, dia sangat adil, atau yah memang itu lambang zodiaknya. Dia selalu netral dan jadi penengah, walau dia 'gelap', namun ada kesan 'bersinar' setiap kali dia mengungkapkan suaranya.

"Oya~? Kalian sudah saling bertukar sapa, ya?" Pintu dibuka, bersamaan dengan ucapan dari Lady Black yang membuat kami hanya fokus pada dirinya. Wanita itu kini memakai gaun berwarna hitam –lagi-, kali ini dengan ujung gaun yang sederhana dan tidak terlalu menggelembung, ujung gaunnya menyentuh lantai, bahkan _high heel_ yang dia kenakan tersamar dengan baik, hanya suaranya yang berbenturan dengan lantai, menggema. Lady Black adalah satu-satunya wanita dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak memakai topeng, dan juga dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui identitas diri kami masing-masing. Termasuk aku, pemilik nama zodiak Pisces.

"Kasus kali ini adalah kasus sejenis dengan kasus yang pernah dihadapai oleh Capricorn sebelumnya," Lady Black memulai narasinya saat dirinya menduduki kursi kosong di ruangan tersebut. Mata Lady Black terpejam, dia seperti memiliki mata ketiga yang tengah menerobos batas antara dunia ini dan dunia di dalam bola kristal kecil itu.

"Target kali ini bernama Kim Woon. Seorang _Seonsaengnim_ yang bekerja di SM International High School. Dia memiliki kelainan jiwa, _psychopath_ yang suka membunuh muridnya sendiri. Kejahatannya sudah dimulai sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, namun jejaknya menghilang sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun muncul kembali ke permukaan baru-baru ini," aku mendengarkan perkataan Lady Black dengan tenang, bertopang dagu. Aku tahu siapa target kali ini, aku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Dia kejam dan tidak kenal ampun. Korban terbarunya adalah seorang pelajar, tadi malam, mayat perempuan malang itu ditemukan dengan sangat tragis, tak bisa dikenali karena 'seni' yang dibuat oleh Kim Woon." Lady Black menutup narasinya, dia tersenyum kepada kami semua. Aku tahu jika semuanya tertarik dengan tugas ini, ah, kecuali Libra. Pemilik nama zodiak Libra itu memang tidak pernah antusias untuk membunuh, dia selalu berwajah dingin saat mendapat giliran.

"…Pemilik nama zodiak yang terpilih kali ini adalah…Pisces." Semua mata menatap kepadaku. Aku menyeringai. Aku mendapat giliran. Membunuh Kim-Seonsaengnim? Orang yang sudah mengejek dan menggangguku serta melemparku dengan kapur tulis? Kesempatan ini tidak akan pernah aku sia-siakan. Kapan lagi aku dapat menikmati untuk membalas guru itu? Akan kubuat guru itu menjilat ujung sepatuku!

"Tentu saja," jawabku dengan mantap tanpa menunggu ditanya apakah aku bersedia atau tidak.

Dengan jawaban dariku, itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat pertemuan ini selesai. Lalu, semua orang mulai berdiri dan keluar ruangan, dimulai oleh Aqurius yang duduk di sampingku, aku menyusul di belakangnya, kemudian yang terakhir adalah Capricorn. Dia juga bertugas menutup pintu dan membiarkan Lady Black sendirian di ruangan merah tersebut.

**# # #**

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, mempertebal lembayung jingga di ufuk barat dan mulai tertelan gedung yang berada di depannya. Pukul 6 sore, hampir setengah 7 malam. Aku mengenakan baju santai biasa dengan jaket tebal sebagai lapisan terluar, lalu sebuah topi rajut bertengger rapi menutupi rambutku. Kedua kakiku yang dibungkus oleh sepatu kets berwarna putih memasuki gerbang sekolahku. SM International High School. Sepi, tentu saja, sekolah sudah dibubarkan hampir satu jam yang lalu. Tidak ada kegiatan ekskul di hari pertama masuk sekolah, Lucky!

Kakiku berjalan santai dan membimbingku menuju sebuah lab kimia yang berada di ujung ruangan, bersebelahan dengan lab fisika, targetku ada di sana. Semakin aku mendekati lab, semakin aku dapat mencium aroma pekat, berkarat, menjijikkan. Entah apa yang dilakukan targetku tersebut. Lab kimia di lantai dua –lantai ini-, memang tidak digunakan lagi karena ada lab baru yang berada di lantai satu. Leluasa sekali melakukan apa saja, apalagi jika kau ahli di bidangnya, seperti Kim-Seonsaengnim.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu lab kimia, tanganku dengan cepat membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh guru Kim. Aku terbelalak, dengan iris mata nanar menatap ke depan, darah dimana-mana! Kim-Seonsaengnim tengah melakukan pembedahan pada tubuh seorang murid perempuan. Ada gumpalan-gumpalan daging pada mampan besi yang berada di samping meja besar tempat meletakkan tubuh malang itu oleh Kim-Seonsaengnim.

"Ki, Kim-Seonsaengnim, a-apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanyaku terbata. Iris mata Kim-Seonsaengnim menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut sebelum menyeringai karena melihat ekspresi ketakutanku, dia mengarahkan pisau bedah yang berlumuran darah padaku.

"Hiee!" Teriakku, aku terhenyak lalu terduduk, tubuhku bergetar dengan tidak biasanya, seakan tidak bisa bergerak, seakan ketakutan menggerogoti tubuhku hingga tenagaku terserap habis.

"Ah, Lee Donghae. Kau datang di saat yang tepat. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya membedah laki-laki." Suara Kim-Seonsaengnim membuat bulu tengkukku berdiri, dingin.

"A, a…" Lidahku kelu, aku mundur ke belakang dalam posisi duduk saat jarakku dengan Kim-Seonsaengnim semakin dekat, aku bisa merasakan dinginnya tembok yang ada di belakangku, jalan buntu.

"Kalau seperti ini tidak seru," Kim-Seonsaengnim tampak berpikir, perasaanku tidak enak, "Larilah, Lee Donghae. Aku akan memburumu, dengan begitu akan lebih menarik. Mendengar kau menjerit, mendengar teriakanmu, rintihanmu. HAHAHAHA!"

Senyuman milik Kim-Seonsaengnim semakin lebar saat tanganku menaut tembok dan mulai berdiri, bersiap untuk lari. Ha, aku menunduk hingga wajahku tidak terlihat oleh Kim-Seonsaengnim, aku menyeringai dalam diam. Aku hanya ingin bermain, bermain dengan perasaan manusia.

"…Sebaiknya kau yang lari, Seonsaengnim. Aku yang akan mencarimu," ucapku dengan seringaian miring, iris mataku menatap berbahaya pada guru Kim, membuat guru itu terbelalak kaget.

Seringaianku semakin lebar saat Kim-Seonsaengnim juga menyeringai, dia tidak tahu situasi ya? Aku kan hanya pura-pura takut tadi, aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa guru ini bermain. Haaah, permainanku jauh lebih menyenangkan dari permainanmu, _Seonsaengnim_.

Pisau bedah itu mengarah langsung ke arah mata kiriku, Kim-Seonsaengnim serius ingin menghabisiku. Tawa kecil dengan kekehan aneh keluar dari mulutnya, kini dia bagai orang yang kesetanan saja. Aku menghindar, tentu saja. Sebagai salah seorang pemilik nama zodiak, tentu bela diri adalah keahlianku. Kami dilatih untuk bisa melakukan perlawanan terkuat sekalipun, karena target kami biasanya sulit.

"HAHAHA, teruslah menghindar, Lee Donghae! Karena sebentar lagi kau akan terdiam dan menggantikan tubuh itu!" Tunjuk Kim-Seonsaengnim pada tubuh terkoyak yang berada di atas meja.

"Ne, _Seonsaengnim_. Kau menyebalkan," aku berujar sambil menahan pergelangan tangannya yang memegang pisau bedah, aku menekan kuat kakiku sebelum melepaskannya ke perut Kim-Seonsaengnim, membuat pria itu merintih dan terjungkal ke belakang, walau begitu dia belum juga roboh. Padahal aku yakin sekali telah menendangnya dengan tenaga ekstra.

"Brengsek, kuat juga kau, bocah." Balasnya, dia menerjangku dengan sangat cepat. Walau begitu aku kembali menghindar lalu memukul tengkuknya tengan keras, setelahnya lututku langsung menghantam perutnya lagi. Kali ini dia terjungkal dan mengenai lemari penuh dengan tabung reaksi. Suara kaca jatuhpun memenuhi ruangan tersebut akibat tabung reaksi yang berjatuhan karena hantaman tubuh Kim-Seonsaengnim. Aku terkekeh saat melihat di sudut bibirnya mengalir darah segar.

"Oya? Sudah tidak bisa melawan? Begitu saja yang kau bisa, _Seonsaengnim_?" Aku mendekati Kim -Seonsaengnim dengan pelan, aku berjongkok di hadapannya yang tidak juga bergerak. Rintihannya, nafasnya yang tersengal, menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku. Ku angkat dagunya dengan telunjuk kananku, ah, rupanya wajahnya membiru, aku bahkan tidak ingat telah mengenai wajahnya juga.

Merasa jika pria ini tidak juga menyahutku, aku langsung memukul wajahnya tanda kesal, dengan kasar aku memaksanya untuk bangkit dan kemudian melemparnya di kaki meja besar tempat seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa berada. Aku ikat sedua tangannya di kaki meja, aku hantam kakinya dengan lemari besi yang berada di ruangan itu.

**KRAK!**

"AHHH!" Suara tulang remuk, serta teriakan keras dari Kim-Seonsaengnim hadir dalam inderaku saat lemari itu aku jatuhkan pada kakinya, aku dapat dengan jelas melihat urat-urat merah di kedua matanya, menahan sakit. Aku juga dapat melihat bibirnya kembali berdarah, sepertinya dia gigit sendiri, lalu jangan lupakan kedua kakinya yang mengeluarkan darah, remuk kah? Menarik, ini menyenangkan.

"Itu untuk membalas lemparan kapur tulismu tadi pagi." Ucapku kalem, aku memandang Kim-Seonsaengnim dengan pandangan merendahkan sebelum mengambil pisau bedah yang tergeletak di samping kakiku.

"Dan ini bayaran karena telah mempermalukanku…"

"AGHHK!" Teriakan kembali keluar saat tanganku dengan nakal, memainkan pisau bedah di wajahnya, menekannya, menjalannya secara horizontal di pipi kirinya, melewati hidungnya, dan berhenti di pipi kanannya. Ah, darah kembali merembes membasahi setengah wajahnya. Indah, bukan?

"HE, HENTIKANN!" Raungnya saat aku mulai menjalankan kembali pisau itu menuju lehernya. Aku menghentikan gerakan pisau itu, lalu memandangnya dengan lugu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka dengan jeritan, _Seonsaengnim_?"

"TI, TIDAK! Berhenti! Sebenarnya siapa kau!?"

"Kau tahu, Kim-Seonsaengnim. Aku paling tidak suka saat aku bertanya kau malah tidak menjawabnya." Sahutku dengan dingin, aku menancapkan pisau tersebut pada bahu kirinya dengan tiba-tiba, keras, dengan tenaga yang ekstra. Tanpa sengaja, aku menarik pisau yang sudah menancap di bahunya tersebut ke arah bawah, hingga menimbulkan luka yang lebar dan panjang. Wah, aku kelewatan.

"AGKKKH!" Teriakan kembali membahana, disusul oleh teriakan demi teriakan, berulang-ulang, ah, mainanku sudah rusak. Aku tersulut emosi di akhir permainan. Aku menyesalinya.

**CRAK!**

Kuputar lehernya hingga bunyi tulang patah itu terdengar. Mainanku sudah terlanjur cacat. Padahal awalnya aku berencana menambah penderitaannya dulu dengan pelan-pelan, namun malah aku menuju ke arah yang melenceng hingga mainanku rusak lebih cepat, aku tidak mau seperti itu. Lebih baik cari yang lain saja nanti. Dengan pandangan menyesal karena kurang puas bermain, aku melenggang pergi, tapi sebelum itu aku mandikan tubuh targetku tersebut dengan isi perut dari mayat yang jadi korbannya. Hah, penampilannya jadi semakin 'indah', sudah kuduga, Kim-Seonsaengnim memang sangat pantas dengan warna merah.

**# # #**

Ricuh, banyak sekali mobil polisi dan ambulan berada di halaman gedung SM International. Merasa jika _skateboard_ku tidak akan mampu untuk menerobos para siswa dan guru yang berkumpul di halaman sekolah, aku segera turun dari _skateboard_ku dan berjalan kaki menerobos sedikit demi sedikit. Kira-kira ada apa ya? Pikirku dengan polos.

"Ada apa, Henry?" Tanyaku pada Henry yang terlihat tegang, dia ikut berkumpul dengan murid yang lainnya.

"Kim-Seonsaengnim, dia ditemukan telah meninggal dengan cara yang tragis di lab kimia. Tadi pagi guru pembimbing lab tidak sengaja menemukan mayatnya, dan beliau langsung memanggil polisi dan ambulan," ucap Henry dengan nada ngeri pada setiap baris kata yang dia ucap.

"Ha? Bunuh diri?" Tanyaku, aku memasang wajah bingung penuh muslihat.

"…dibunuh… Katanya oleh orang yang iri dengan kesuksesan Kim-Seonsaengnim. Tapi…"

"Tapi?" Aku membeo, dalam otakku, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Di lab itu, ada mayat lain. Mayat seorang perempuan, yang katanya siswa di sini. Kenapa bisa ya? Atau pembunuh itu datang saat guru Kim dan murid itu tengah berbincang, lalu keduanya dibunuh? Apakah itu mungkin, Hae?" Alis Henry bertaut, dia tampak berpikir keras.

"Mungkin saja. Bukankah Kim-Seonsaengnim adalah orang baik?" Ujarku dengan nada sedikit bercanda, bodoh sekali, orang bodohpun pasti akan berpikir jika mayat yang lain itu adalah hasil kerja dari Kim-Seonsaengnim sendiri. Beda waktu kematian mereka jelas sudah menjadi faktor utama, tapi sepertinya para polisi dan ahli autopsi tidak membuka mulut.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu aku langsung berjalan maju menuju kelas, aku meninggalkan Henry yang masih asyik berdiam di lapangan, mungkin ingin mendengar kabar selanjutnya. Bagiku itu sia-sia dan buang-buang waktu. Jelas saja kejadian ini akan ditutup rapat pada akhirnya oleh pihak sekolah karena ini adalah aib. Cih, dengan malas aku menaikkan _headphone_ku menuju telinga, kembali mendengarkan musik keras.

"Aku bosan,"

**TBC**

Akhirnya update juga! Terima kasih deh untuk my best friends yang memberi saya banyak inspirasi dan ide-ide gila …

Balasan review chapter pertama :

**Haikal Kaichou** : Benarkah? Terima kasih. Saya juga baca yang Leo … Donghae? Request anda, saya kabulkan … XD ya, terima kasih udah review…

**Guest** : Iya, ini udah lanjut… terima kasih udah review…

**Kikikyujunmyun** : Romance? Maaf ya, sepertinya tidak akan ada romance. Mungkin hanya ada friendship aja… mian, mian … Hehe, terima kasih udah review…

**Guest** : Iya, ini udah lanjut, terima kasih udah review…

**Siwonnie lope forever** : Hehehe, karena Siwon salah satu pemilik nama zodiak, makanya dia jadi pembunuh… terima kasih udah review…

**Narumi Kadaya** : Udah pernah baca manganya juga ya? Hahaha, emang keren sekali… kurang sadis ya? Huwa, nanti akan saya buat lebih sadis… dan terima kasih udah review… XD

**Elf** : Iya, ini udah lanjut, terima kasih udah review…

**Minyak wangi** : Wah, suatu kehormatan jika ini adalah fic pertama yang anda baca … Yesung ya? Kalau Yesung bukan chapter ini. Maaf ya, tapi nanti juga dapat giliran. Terima kasih udah review…

**Scopluse** : Iya, gak apa-apa kalau gak login. Wahaha, saya merasa sangat tersanjung jika anda mengatakan hal itu… Yaoi? Ini kayaknya gak bakal yaoi, deh. Kalaupun ada paling cuma sekedar untuk menjalankan alur cerita. Iya, saya menjadikan Gemini, yang kembar, dua orang. Jadi genap 13. Terima kasih udah review…

**Meotmeot** : Mereka semua tidak saling kenal. Padahal mereka saling berdekatan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, tapi mereka tidak saling mengetahui identitas masing-masing. Zodiak itu saya jadiin satu dengan Gemini, sehingga genap 13. Terima kasih udah review… hehe

**PenpenSugura** : Wahaha, anda ada-ada saja, Sugura-san. Ini udah lanjut dan terima kasih udah review…

**PandaMYP** : Iya, ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih udah mau baca dan juga terima kasih udah review…

**Tini Yesung** : Iya, iya… Donghae aja dulu yak? heeee? Kenapa Yesung belakangan aja? Si Aquarius itu seharusnya di awal-awal… #plaakk! Terima kasih udah review…

**Suju lovers** : Iya, ini udah lanjut, terima kasih udah review…

**Draconisthorn** : Wahaha, kamu kira mereka makhluk langit gitu ya? Sempat terpikir sih mau jadiin mereka makhluk lain, tapi susah, entar malah jadi supernatural banget… jadi yang alami-alami saja… Iyup, saya memang sengaja bikinnya kayak begitu. terima kasih udah review…

**Sauriva Angelast** : Hn terima kasih udah review…


	3. Chapter 3 : Scorpio's Game

Malam yang temaram, di balkon sebuah mansion besar. Seorang pemuda duduk dengan santai pada pagar pembatas balkon, dia meluruskan kakinya lalu punggungnya bersandar pada tembok. Iris matanya fokus pada sebuah alat berwarna hitam yang tengah dia pegang. Wajahnya terlihat serius sekali dan tangannya tidak mau diam menekan tombol-tombol bermacam jenis yang ada pada alat tersebut.

"Ah, ini membosankan," keluh pemuda itu, dengan malas dia menatap dua kata yang berada di layar benda hitam yang tadi dia mainkan. Dua kata yaitu 'You Win' adalah kata yang terpampang dengan sangat jelas pada layar PSP tersebut.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang menarik?" Lagi, bibir pemuda itu mengeluh, dia menjatuhkan PSP miliknya ke teras balkon, hingga terdengar bunyi 'prak' yang kecil kala alat elektronik berupa PSP itu berhantaman langsung dengan keramik porselin.

Iris matanya yang sehitam malam memandang bulan purnama yang ada di langit dengan intens, dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mengusir kebosanan yang juga tidak mau pergi. Dia tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Sebuah getaran dari saku celana kain yang dia kenakan membuat pemuda itu terhenyak sebelum mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang kecil itu dan menatap layarnya. Nama Lady Black memenuhi layar.

'Semua berkumpul.'

Sejurus kalimat itu terucap dari lawan bicara, maka panggilan itu langsung diputus. Menjengkelkan memang saat di awal-awal, tapi karena sudah biasa maka sang pemuda itu hanya diam kemudian tersenyum, dia melompat turun dari pagar balkon dan merapikan sedikit kemeja yang dia kenakan.

"Aku harus bergegas," ucapnya dengan riang, dia mengambil jas yang tersampir di samping pintu balkon, merapikan sedikit rambutnya di cermin, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua tersebut.

"Anda kamu ke mana, Tuan Muda Kyuhyun?" Seorang _maid_ menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah akan melewati pintu utama untuk menuju halaman depan dan mengambil mobil.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang. Jangan halangi aku, atau kau akan kupecat." Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada mengancam. Biasanya _maid _itu dan semua pelayan akan tunduk jika dia sudah mengatakan hal tersebut.

* * *

><p>12 Zodiak, Murderer Case<p>

"**Nisca31tm-emerald"**

**Disclaimer** : Semua member SUJU bukanlah milik saya, mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri…

**Warning** : OOC, Alur ribet, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s), saya membuat banyak sekali perbedaan. Baik itu sifat dan kehidupan tokoh. Ini mengandung unsur sadistik dan koloni-koloninya! Saya sudah memperingatkan anda. Sehingga yang tidak suka, saya sarankan segera menekan tombol back.

**Don't like don't read**

** Rate** : M

**Summary** : Mereka semua adalah hakim, mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang memberi penilaian dan memberikan hukuman. Pantaskah seseorang hidup, pantaskah seseorang untuk mati? Mereka adalah 13 orang hakim yang dilambangkan oleh 12 zodiak, 12 rasi bintang yang mencoba saling mendominasi namun mereka adalah satu. Menegakkan keadilan bagi mereka yang tak bisa bersuara, menjadi senjata bagi mereka yang kehilangan kekuatannya, dan menjadi pembalas dendam bagi mereka yang telah tiada dan mengemban dendam tak terbalas. Mereka adalah 12 pemilik nama Zodiak. Aquarius, diakhiri dengan Capricorn.

**HAPPY READING~~**

* * *

><p>Tidak ada bedanya dengan suasana di luar sana yang sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Ruangan merah yang hanya memiliki pencahayaan berupa lilin-lilin berwarna putih dengan kilat kuning dan jilatan berwarna oranye, membelah kegelapan yang ingin menguasai ruangan tersebut. Suasana temaram diiringi oleh aura dingin saling mendominasi memenuhi ruangan tersebut dengan sangat kentara. 12 orang memakai topeng opera mengelilingi sebuah meja besar berwarna hitam dari kayu eboni. Kali ini meja besar itu terselubungi oleh taplak meja berwarna <em>broken white<em>. Ujung taplak meja itu menyentuh lantai porselin.

12 orang yang memakai topeng saling tatap, mereka lalu memandang sebuah kursi yang masih kosong, merasa bingung sekali. Biasanya mereka datang dengan selang waktu yang tidak terlalu kentara, tapi kini? Mereka berdua belas sudah menunggu hampir 60 menit, namun pemilik nama zodiak Scorpio itu tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, bahkan Lady Black juga belum datang hingga sekarang, tapi memang sudah seperti itu. Jika mereka belum lengkap, maka semuanya tidak akan dimulai, Lady Black tidak akan datang. Mereka semua mulai bosan.

"Ini membosankan," keluh seorang yang memakai topeng biru muda-hitam dengan lis emas menghias masing-masing ujung topeng. Bibirnya membentuk garis datar, dia mendecih tanda tidak suka.

"Sabarlah, kita memiliki masalah masing-masing. Maklumilah itu," kini seorang lagi, yang memakai topeng silver, dengan guratan emas membuka suaranya. Libra.

"Jangan sok menengahi, Libra. Aku tahu kau juga tengah bosan," pemilik nama zodiak Leo menyahut. Tubuhnya yang tegap dia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi dengan lelah, iris matanya memandang tajam pada sosok pemilik nama Libra.

"Kita semua tengah bosan, aku akui itu. Tapi kita harus bisa berpikir jernih. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar tentang itu semua, Leo?" Entah kenapa perkataan dari pemilik nama Libra itu terasa sangat menusuk bagi Leo. Mereka tidak saling kenal, mereka bahkan tidak tahu identitas masing-masing, tapi rasanya, di antara mereka semua, Libra, pemilik nama zodiak itu seakan tahu banyak hal.

Perdebatan itu terhenti saat pintu dibuka oleh seseorang, seseorang yang menjadi akar semua ini. Seseorang yang menciptakan suasana mencekam tersebut, seorang pemilik nama zodiak Scorpio. Penampilannya berbeda, pemuda yang memiliki seringaian paling _evil _di antara para pemilik zodiak yang lain, kini hanya memakai jas tanpa dikatupkan, kemeja berwarna putih tampak tidak rapi, namun penampilannya sangat modis dan terkesan '_bad_' dalam waktu yang sama. Pemilik nama zodiak Scorpio memang selalu memberikan kejutan yang tidak terbaca. Topeng hitam dengan campuran warna keemasan menjadi warna dasarnya, lis silver menjadi pelengkap, menambah kesan misterius.

"Hehe, maaf tuan-tuan. Aku terlambat," ucapnya dengan santai, dengan tenang dan tidak peduli sekitar dia mendudukkan dirinya pada satu-satunya kursi kosong berukir dan memiliki sandaran, tepat di samping pemilik nama zodiak Libra yang tadi berdebat dengan pemilik nama zodiak Leo.

"Maafmu kutolak, kau sudah membuatku sangat bosan," seorang lagi mengeluh. Tampaknya dia sejak tadi menahan diri untuk tidak meledak kecuali jika orang yang menjadi akar dari semua ini datang.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, Taurus."

"Aku tidak seperti Libra yang selalu bisa sabar, juga bukan Aquarius yang tenang sejak tadi. Aku membutuhkan alasan." Sahutnya dengan tegas, tangannya saling bertaut di atas meja, tubuhnya duduk tegap menghadap langsung pada Scorpio yang sama sekali tidak memerdulikannya, pemuda pemilik nama zodiak Scorpio itu justru hanya menyeringai dengan menatap ke arah lain.

"Oya? Aku tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang akan menjadi petunjuk tentang siapa aku."

Setelah jawaban itu terlontar dari mulut Scorpio, pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka lagi. Kali ini dibuka oleh Lady Black, seperti biasanya, wanita itu kembali mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam. Kali ini hanya gaun sebatas mata kaki, sepatu hak kecil terlihat mengkilap di antara kegelapan. Suasana yang temaram, membuat mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas _make up_ yang dipakai oleh Lady Black sangat meriah. Rambutnya yang disanggul, berhias jepitan mawar merah, membuat sosok itu semakin menawan. Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada kata sapaan yang biasanya tak pernah absen. Wanita itu langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong, memejamkan matanya lalu menatap malas pada 13 orang yang ada di sana, sungguh tidak biasa.

"Aku tidak suka tikus got yang merayap sungkan-sungkan namun menggigit dengan rakus," ucap Lady Black sesaat setelah dia duduk.

"Tikus got?" Pemuda yang menjadi pemilik nama Capricorn menyahut. Tubuhnya yang besar, menjadikan dirinya tampak sangat kuat, topengnya berwarna abu-abu polos, lis emas membuat topeng opera itu menjadi hidup.

"Ya. Tikus got yang selalu menggerogoti pipa-pipa air, penuh muslihat, penjilat, gila harta, dan yah…gangguan jiwa," narasi Lady Black terdengar rancu, jelas sekali jika masalah yang dia ungkapkan tidak menarik minatnya barang hanya sedikit. Atau dia sengaja menimbulkan persepsi seperti itu?

13 orang pemilik nama Zodiak hanya diam, mereka berwajah datar, kecuali pemilik nama zodiak Scorpio. Scorpio jarang sekali menyeringai, hanya saja jika dia sudah mengeluarkan _smirk evil_ itu, maka akan terasa sangat mengerikan. Pemilik nama zodiak yang lain hanya diam, dalam hati mereka sudah tahu jika tugas ini akan dibebankan pada Scorpio. Ini selalu terjadi jika Scorpiolah yang mendapat giliran.

"Korban mereka berkisar antara anak umur lima tahun, kemudian mereka mengincar anak 10 tahun. Kebanyak dari anak-anak itu mereka ambil ginjal dan organ dalam, kemudian mereka lelang, menjual tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa untuk praktek kedokteran. Perbuatan ilegal, pelaku yang seharusnya mendekam di dalam busuknya ruang sempit berjeruji besi. Namun mereka selalu lolos." Lady Black, mengambil sebuah gelas kosong entah dari mana, dia goyangkan gelas itu hingga cairan berwarna merah mulai mengisi gelas tersebut. Aneh. Namun tidak ada satu orangpun yang menegurnya, sepertinya mereka sudah biasa.

"Mereka?" Pemilik nama Aquarius membuka suaranya, orang yang sejak tadi diam itu terlihat tertarik.

"Ya, dua orang tepatnya. Mereka berdua bernama Kim Matae dan Jun Ha. Kedua pemuda itu adalah teman, _partner_, dan adalah orang yang bergelut sebagai tikus got. Mengendus, membunuh, meniadakan, semua itu sangat menjijikkan." Ucap Lady Black, tutur katanya tanpa arti yang sebenarnya. Seakan-akan dia memang tidak ikhlas sama sekali memberikan kasus ini di ruangan merah.

"Jika kau memang tidak ingin menjelaskan secara detailnya, tidak usah. Yang pasti ini adalah giliranku. Aku tidak butuh tutur kata yang detail, aku hanya butuh nama target, dan aku akan langsung bermain. Itulah caraku menilai," pemilik nama zodiak Scorpio itu menyudahi narasi dari Lady Black, wanita itu memandang kepada sang pemuda dengan pandangan angkuh, seakan-akan dirinya jauh lebih berkuasa dari pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu tidak boleh berkata sok hebat di depannya.

"Terserah kau, Scorpio…"

Jawaban dari Lady Black menutup pertemuan tersebut, memang ini yang terjadi jika Scorpio mendapat giliran, sosok kalem dan dingin yang biasanya dicetak oleh wajah rupawan tertutup topeng milik Scorpio akan hancur jika sudah mendapat giliran. Diri sebenarnya dan semenakutkan apa sesungguhnya Scorpio itu terlihat dengan jelas. Sosok sadis bak iblis yang sangat senang bermain-main. Semua pemilik nama zodiak sudah mengetahui tabiat Scorpio tersebut.

Aqurius berdiri, dia tersenyum sinis saat kakinya mulai beranjak menuju luar ruangan, disusul oleh Pisces juga yang menunjukkan seringaiannya kepada Scorpio, sang Aries, sosok mungil pemilik nama zodiak Aries itu hanya diam seribu bahasa, sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan pemilik nama Scorpio. Setelah semua orang pergi, lebih tepatnya 11 orang pergi, karena di ruangan tersebut tersisa Scorpio, Libra, dan Lady Black. Tidak biasa.

"Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini, tapi jangan coba untuk terlambat lagi, Scorpio. Aku tidak suka melihatmu membuat masalah," Libra membuka suaranya, suaranya yang jernih, memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Tugas Libra memang bukan sebagai pemimpin, namun dia adalah orang yang paling bijak dan paling bisa berkepala dingin.

"Maaf," hanya satu kata itu saja yang terucap dari bibir tipis milik Scorpio yang sejak tadi tidak melunturkan sebuah seringai.

Saat itu juga, Scorpio langsung berangsur berdiri, dia berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan terkesan buru-buru sekali menuju pintu keluar, entah karena tidak sabar atau apa, padahal di luar sana pastilah sudah memasuki pukul 1 dini hari. Kurang lebih. Sebagai pemilik nama zodiak, dan sebagai orang yang mungkin saja berpengaruh besar, Libra hanya diam. Tidak ingin menambahi lagi. Dia hanya menatap pintu tertutup yang ditutup oleh Scorpio dari luar. Pemuda itu memang selalu seenaknya saja. Tapi jika tidak ada orang yang beragam, maka semua ini tidak akan seru. Itulah yang selama ini selalu menjadi lantai dasar kesabaran seorang Libra.

"Heh, aku menunggu, pertunjukan seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun, sang tuan muda itu." Ucap Libra dengan sebuah polesan senyum di bibirnya. Dia menatap Lady Black dengan pandangan tertarik saat melihat wanita bergaun hitam itu memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"Oya, oya. Sepertinya kau lebih dari yang aku harapkan, Libra." Seringaian, seringaian tertarik mengembang di bibir merah pekat milik Lady Black. Iris matanya yang hitam menunjukkan sebuah penghargaan luar biasa kepada Libra.

**# # #**

Dua tubuh tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Dua tubuh tergolek tak berdaya. Kesadaran mereka belum kembali. Dua tubuh itu adalah sosok dua orang laki-laki dewasa yang sepertinya baru saja menginjak usia 30-an. Mereka berdua sama-sama memakai kemeja bergaris. Salah satunya berwarna biru langit, dan yang satunya lagi berwarna hijau lumut. Penampilan mereka berdua jauh dari kata rapi, kotoran debu mengotori kemeja serta celana milik mereka, lecet sana-sini jelas bukan pemandangan yang bagus.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, salah satu jemari bergerak lemah, sebelum hentakan keras membuat dua tubuh itu terbangun, iris mereka yang sayu saling menatap satu sama lain tidak fokus. Namun itu hanya berselang beberapa detik sebelum keduanya saling menelusuri sekeliling dengan panik. Mereka tidak mengenal tempat ini.

"_Hyung_! Kita ada di mana!?" Pria berkemeja hijau lumut memandang ke arah laki-laki lain yang memakai kemeja biru tua, iris mata hazelnya memandang sekitar dengan linglung dan panik.

"Tenanglah, Jun-ah. Apa yang terakhir kali kau ingat?" Sang _Hyung _mencoba menenangkan pemuda berkemeja hijau lumut yang dia panggil Jun-ah itu.

"Aku dan _hyung_ pergi membeli 'perlengkapan', kemudian di jalan pulang ada seseorang yang memukul tengkukku dengan sangat keras. Selebihnya, kita ada di sini, Hyung." Jawab pemuda berkemeja hijau lumut, nada suaranya mengisyaratkan banyak sekali kebingungan dan rasa cemas.

Sang _hyung _yang memakai kemeja biru langit menautkan alisnya, dia terdiam. Otaknya yang jenius mulai menganalisis berbagai kemungkinan yang telah menimpa mereka berdua. Sebagai orang yang lebih tua dan selalu diandalkan, wajar jika Kim Matae memiliki kecerdasan menganalisa di atas rata-rata. Dia cerdas, jenius, licik, dan semua orang yang mengenalnya tahu akan hal itu. Otaknya masih melerai berbagai informasi, dalam diam otaknya mulai mencari data. Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Apakah jejak mereka ketahuan? Itu jelas tidak mungkin, jejak mereka selalu bersih. Lantas ada apa ini?

'Haaa, sedang menganalisis segala kemungkinan, kah?'

Sebuah suara terdengar serak, karena disamarkan oleh pemilik suara keluar dari sebuah _spiker_ yang tertempel di dinding, suara itu walau serak dan sedikit sulit untuk dicerna, namun bagi Kim Matae dan Jun Ha, suara itu sangat jernih. Mereka bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Siapa!?" Erang pemuda berkemeja hijau lumut dengan garang, giginya gemeretak menahan marah, iris matanya yang sehitam malam meneliti seluruh ruangan. Mencari sumber suara tersebut.

'Tidak peduli siapa aku. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?'

Suara itu kembali terdengar dengan sangat angkuh. Kim Matae yang mendengar itu terlihat tenang, walau keringat dingin tampak jatuh di samping pelipisnya. Berbeda dengan Jun Ha yang sejak tadi menggeram. Emosinya meluap-luap.

'Diam artinya iya.'

Jun terdiam, dia memandang ke arah sang _hyung_ yang sejak tadi tampak berpikir. Melihat jika hyungnya tersebut tersenyum, Jun juga ikut menyeringai. Jika _hyung_nya tersebut memperlihatkan wajah percaya diri seperti itu, semua akan baik-baik aja. Ya, Jun yakin akan hal itu.

'Kalian ingin keluar dari sini, bukan?'

"Jangan berbelit-belit! Langsung saja katakan apa yang kau inginkan! Uang, kah? Kekuasaan, kah?" Matae ternyata menunjukkan amarahnya, dia menatap sekitarnya dengan penuh selidik, otaknya jelas masih menginput berbagai data yang menurutnya pantas untuk diterima, menganalisisnya dalam diam.

'Aku ingin nyawa kalian.' Dingin, datar, terdengar sangat suram karena suara itu disamarkan.

Suara itu jelas membuat Matae dan Jun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ini gawat, mereka berdua tidak tahu apakah orang yang bicara itu serius atau sekedar main-main, tapi jika melihat gelagat dan kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini, semua ini serius. Bahaya.

'Di depan kalian ada sebuah pintu, bukan? Di sana akan banyak sekali permainan menunggu kalian. Jika kalian berdua bisa lolos, maka kalian akan bisa keluar. Tapi…tentu aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi…'

**# # #**

Sudah sepuluh menit, Jun Ha dan Kim Matae berjalan melewati lorong yang berkelok-kelok bagai labirin yang memiliki lebar sekitar tiga meter, lantainya dilapisi oleh semen coklat dengan keadaan kotor dan penuh debu. Dinding-dindingnya sangat kokoh bak terbuat dari baja. Kadang di sudut belokan lorong itu ada sarang laba-laba dengan laba-laba yang sangat besar berwarna hitam, hal itu jelas membuat suasana mereka menjadi mencekam. Sejak tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahaya atau apapun.

"Mungkin orang itu hanya menggertak kita. Pasti ini hanyalah mainan anak-anak yang mencari perhatian. Ujung-ujungnya orang itu akan meminta uang yang banyak untuk kebebesan kita. Heh," Matae berujar dengan percaya diri. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman jahat di bibirnya.

"Kau benar, _Hyung_! Orang itu pasti hanya ingin mempermainkan kita! Dia pasti tidak serius…" Ujar Jun dengan nada sedikit rileks, dia melangkah lebih bersemangat dari beberapa detik lalu.

**# # #**

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah ruangan, yang disinari oleh cahaya dari monitor besar di depannya, seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum misterius, topeng opera yang menutupi setengah wajahnya tidak mampu untuk menyamarkan gurat terhibur dari wajahnya. Kakinya saling menopang pada sebuah kursi putar dan menghadap langsung pada monitor besar yang menampilkan gambar Jun dan Matae yang tengah berjalan di labirin buatan miliknya tersebut. Jemari tangan kiri memegang sebelah pipinya, bertopang dengan angkuh, sedangkan tangan kanannya bebas tanpa bergerak pada pegangan kursi.

"Main-main, kah? Tentu saja aku sedang main-main… Main-main dengan nyawa kalian…" Lalu terdengar kekehan geli dari pemuda bertopeng opera tersebut.

Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat kekehan itu berhenti, dengan iris mata memandang jenaka pada layar monitor, pemilik nama zodiak Scorpio kembali bergumam lirih, "Manusia yang memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri tinggi dan saling percaya pada _partner_ itu memang bagus… Akan aku beri hadiah,"

**# # #**

Kembali ke Jun dan Matae. Keduanya berjalan pada koridor selebar tiga meter kini, temboknya berubah warna menjadi kusam, seakan lebih tua dari tembok yang mereka lewati sebelumnya, cat tembok berwarna abu-abu yang sudah mengelupas dan banyaknya debu serta sarang laba-laba ditambah bau yang kurang sedap menjadi nilai plus yang menambah kesan 'suram' pada labirin tersebut. Matae dan Jun berjalan beriringan dengan pandangan yang angkuh, seakan mereka masih berpegang teguh pada pemikiran mereka yang tak berdasar, bahwa ini hanya main-main saja.

**KREK!**

Jun menginjak sesuatu, menimbulkan bunyi kecil yang membuat keduanya terhenti bergerak dengan pikiran yang sama-sama berkecamuk.

"Eh?"

Matae dan Jun berdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum mereka terbelalak karena sepasang tombak melesat menuju kepala mereka dengan sangat cepat. Na'as bagi Jun Ha, dia tidak terlalu gesit untuk menghindar sehingga bahunya tergores dengan lumayan dalam.

"AARRRGKK!" Teriakan itu menggema di dinding labirin.

"Jun! Jun! Kau baik-baik saja!?" Matae menghampiri Jun yang terduduk sambil memegangi bahu kirinya yang tergores salah satu tombak dan membuat darah merembes dari sana, menodai kemeja hijau lumut yang dia kenakan.

"_Hyung_! Dia tidak bercanda! Dia ingin membunuh kita! Sakit sekali, Hyung!" Jun meraung dengan nada yang sangat keras, iris matanya memerah menahan marah sekaligus sakit.

Matae yang melihat itu jelas saja _shock _dan langsung memerhatikan bahu Jun yang mengeluarkan darah, dengan sigap dia buka kemeja Jun, mengambil sebuah sapu tangan lebar yang memang dari awal berada di saku belakang celana yang dia kenakan. Bak seorang perawat handal, Matae merobek sapu tangan tersebut menjadi dua bagian namun tidak benar-benar membelahnya menjadi dua bagian, dia melilitkan sapu tangan itu pada bahu Jun dengan pandangan sedikit ngeri, daging yang terkoyak dalam, walau lukanya tidak mencapai sepuluh senti, namun kedalamannya sangat na'as, pasti sakit sekali.

"Brengsek…" Umpatnya dengan menggeram marah, dia memperhatikan wajah Jun yang menahan sakit. Ini jelas mengundang banyak sekali pemikiran dari otaknya yang cerdas.

"Dia serius, _Hyung_! Dia ingin membunuh kita! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" Jun berteriak bagai orang kerasukan hantu. Matanya membola dengan pupil yang mengecil, menandakan jika dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"DIAM! JUN!" Teriak Matae dengan sedikit frustasi. Dia mengguncang bahu Jun dengan sangat keras.

Jun terdiam. Dia menunduk hingga wajahnya tertutup oleh poni depan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar sebelum mengucap maaf berulang kali dengan suara yang seperti terbawa oleh angin saking pelan dan samarnya dia berujar. Matae hanya diam menanggapi itu, iris matanya berkilat dengan sangat berbahaya menandakan jika dia tengah marah. Matanya mengarah pada sebuah kamera kecil yang berada di sudut. Dia berharap tatapannya itu dapat membuat orang yang berada di balik ini cepat mengakhiri lelucon tidak lucu ini. Brengsek.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Perintah Matae, dia mengisyaratkan kepada Jun untuk berdiri dan kembali berjalan.

"Baik, _Hyung_." Jun menyahut, dia dengan tenang berdiri. Luka di bahunya terasa menyengat, namun jika begitu saja dia masih bisa menahannya, dia sudah pernah mendapatkan luka yang lebih serius, hanya saja dia memang sering panik jika sudah mendapatkan luka seperti ini, sehingga dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Untunglah ada Matae.

Matae dan Jun kembali berjalan dalam diam, kadang diam itu dipecah oleh suara rintihan dari Jun yang memegangi bahunya, sapu tangan Matae yang melilit bahu Jun sudah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat, darahnya merembes. Sapu tangan tidak cukup untuk membuat luka itu berhenti mengeluarkan darah, efek dalamnya goresan tersebut.

Sebagai orang yang lebih tua, dan selaku pemandu jalan, Matae tidak henti-hentinya berkeringat dingin. Dia memandang was-was pada lorong labirin di hadapannya, dia mewaspadai segala hal, dia takut kena jebakan seperti tadi lagi. Jika memang orang yang menjadi dalang di balik ini semua serius, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka berdua akan mati jika tidak hati-hati. Otaknya harus lebih digunakan sekarang. Mereka berdua tidak boleh meremehkan orang yang berada di balik semua ini.

**# # #**

Kembali ke dalam sebuah ruangan lain, di depan sebuah monitor besar yang menampilkan 'mainannya', pemuda yang wajahnya tersamarkan oleh topeng opera itu menyeringai. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah yang sedikit berkilauan karena cahaya temaram yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Hihihi, manusia itu memang menarik. Melihat mereka ketakutan," ujar _namja_ itu dengan nada terhibur kala melihat ke arah Matae yang berkeringat dingin, Matae sepertinya sudah hampir mencapai batas sabar, ini akan semakin menarik. Manusia yang sedang berada di ambang batas kekuatan mentalnya itu sangat menghibur, apalagi jika hampir 'meledak' seperti itu.

"Melihat mereka bergelut dengan rasa sakit, rintihan, ringisan, teriakan. Aku ingin mendengarnnya lagi." Lanjut _namja _tersebut, matanya beralih kepada Jun yang sesekali merintih, walau pemuda itu terlihat tidak kesakitan sama sekali, Scorpio paling tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu, dan dia tahu bagaimana rasanya terbakar oleh sakit, sama seperti yang ditahan oleh Jun.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan kali ini," pemilik nama zodiak Scorpio itu, Cho Kyuhyun, kembali menyeringai, dia meletakkan gelas kaca yang sama sekali tidak berkurang isinya itu pada meja di samping kursi yang dia duduki, tangannya yang bebas berangkat ke udara, seakan mencari kepuasan tersendiri dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya.

**# # #**

Kembali kepada Matae dan Jun, keduanya kembali berjalan, lorong yang semakin lama semakin gelap, dengan temaram di sekitar mereka, udara yang panas, keringat yang tiada henti mengalir dari pelipis keduanya. Baik Matae maupun Jun tidak mengurangi waspada mereka akan sekitar. Namun lama kelamaan tekanan itu membuat kedua rekan kerja itu hampir kehilangan kesabaran karena jatuh pada sebuah jurang bernama keputusasaan.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini? Bagaimana jika kita mati di sini? Bagaimana jika-"

"DIAMLAH JUN! AKU SEDANG BERPIKIR!" Jun kaget karena mendapat bentakkan dari Matae, sungguh tidak seperti biasanya. Sepertinya sang _hyung_ tengah frustasi.

Kini sunyi seribu bahasa terjadi di antara keduanya. Jun hanya menatap punggung Matae yang berjalan di depannya dalam diam, dia merasa jika sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi di antara mereka. Suara desingan di sekitar mereka membuat Matae dan Jun berhenti untuk beberapa detik, iris mata kedua memerhatikan sekeliling dengan waspada, kemudian mereka kembali memandang ke depan, di sana ada sebuah pintu tua berwarna hitam, terlihat mencurigakan, namun hanya itu jalan yang mereka miliki.

"_Hyung_, sebaiknya ki-"

"Kita masuk, Jun." Mengabaikan peringatan yang belum selesai dari Jun, Matae sudah memutuskan tindakannya dan dengan tergesa dia membuka pintu hitam tersebut dengan Jun yang mengikuti di belakangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ada kilat terluka di sana.

Ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Matae dan Jun terbilang lumayan luas, alasnya terbuat dari pasir pantai, sehingga kasar terasa sekali saat keduanya menginjak lantai ruangan yang tidak rata tersebut. Ada sebuah kotak tersegi panjang yang menempel di dinding, di samping kotak itu ada pintu lagi berwarna hijau tua, di dalam kotak ada sebuah kunci dan di atasnya ada sebuah pistol. Matae dan Jun tak beranjak dari tempat mereka semula berdiri. Tidak ingin salah ambil keputusan. Namun Matae yang pertama kali bergerak ingin mendekati kotak berisi kunci tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa, Jun tak ingin ketinggalan jelas mengikuti sang _hyung_ dalam dia dan sesekali merintih.

Matae dengan sumringah mengambil pistol tersebut dan menembakkan peluru pertama ke arah kata berisi kunci yang mungkin bisa untuk membuka pintu di sampingnya. Otaknya yang jenius seakan sudah sirna entah kemana, mana ada orang pintar yang akan meninggalkan senjata untuk 'korbannya' mendapatkan kunci, pasti ada maksud lain.

**DOR! DOR!**

Tembakkan kedua dan ketiga juga dilepaskan oleh Matae, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Kaca tersebut tidak rusak, tergorespun tidak, seakan-akan memang kaca tersebut dirancang untuk anti peluru.

"Hentikan, _Hyung_! Pasti ada cara lain untuk membuka kaca itu!" Jun yang tidak tahan melihat kelakuan _hyung_nya segera menegur. Padahal seharusnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hyungnya lah yang bisa menguasai suasana dan berpikir dingin, bukan dirinya.

"Diam kau, Jun! Aku sudah tidak tahan berada di sini!" Iris mata Matae memerah, sebuah ekpresi ketakutan tercetak dengan begitu nyata di sana. Dan itu membuat sadar Jun bahwa memang ada yang tidak beres dengan _Hyung_nya ini. Kenapa? Seakan-akan _hyung_nya ini memang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Padahal seharusnya, mereka tidak selemah ini…

"Hyung… Kumohon sadarlah Hyung! Kau sakit! Berpikirlah dengan jernih!" Ucap Jun dengan nada sedikit meninggi, dia memegangi bahunya yang semakin terasa nyeri.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa Jun!? Selama ini selalu aku yang harus memikirkan bagaimana cara kita untuk tetap bertahan, sedangkan kau hanya bermain-main saja dan membuat ulah. Mungkin ini salah satu salahmu hingga kita bisa berada di tempat menjijikkan seperti ini!" Matae dengan kalap melemparkan amarahnya pada Jun. Hingga pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Matae tersebut memasang wajah _shock_ dan tidak terima, emosinya kini juga ikut memuncak.

"Kau yang selama ini bersantai dan selalu memerintah aku! Ini adalah salahmu hingga kita berada di sini! Kau bahkan tidak sadar jika harus aku yang membereskan semua pekerjaanmu jikalau kau melakukan kesalahan, apa kau lupa itu, hah?" Sahut Jun dengan geram, panggilan 'Hyung' untuk Matae hilang begitu saja, dia mendorong bahu Matae dengan lumayan keras hingga Matae mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"DIAM KAU JUN!"

**DOR!**

Tembakkan keempat dilemparkan Matae ke arah Jun, namun meleset, karena peluru tersebut hanya mengenai helaian rambut hitam Jun, akurasi dari Matae mungkin berkurang karena konsentrasinya yang memang tidak terfokus. Sedangkan Jun yang merasa menjadi korban dari Matae dan merasa jika Matae memang serius ingin menembak dirinya semakin merasa terkhianati. Padahal mereka tidak pernah bertengkar hingga sekeras ini.

'Hm-hm, Haha, HAHAHAHA… Apa kalian sudah bisa melihat kenyataan?' Suara dari spiker yang berada di ruangan tersebut terdengar sangat jernih, baik Matae maupun Jun tak ada yang menyahut, mereka meresapi apa yang diucapkan oleh orang yang berada di seberang sana, seakan terhipnotis.

'Kotak itu hanya dapat dibuka jika salah satu dari kalian mati.' Narasi itu terdengar dengan begitu jelasnya. Baik Matae maupun Jun terdiam. Tidak mungkin mereka saling bunuh, bukan?

**# # #**

Keringat dingin dari Jun maupun Matae tidak juga berhenti mengalir, suasana panas tidak juga terhindarkan dari keduanya, tidak tahu mengapa berasa ada yang salah, baik Jun atau Matae seakan merasa terhipnotis dengan kata-kata orang yang berada di balik layar. Kotak menuju kebebasan mereka hanya bisa dibuka jika salah satu dari mereka mati? Jangan bercanda.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Hyung! Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" Ucap Jun mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara mereka, dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Matae lebih dari ini, menurutnya jika mereka bekerja sama seperti biasanya maka mereka pasti bisa melewati ini dengan lancar.

"…Kau mati saja, Jun…" Jawaban Matae membuat Jun membelalakkan matanya, dia memang melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Matae, seakan-akan Matae sudah hilang kendali dengan pikiran jernihnya tersebut, mereka memang sudah terperangkap dari awal. Jun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, tidak ada pilihan lain.

"A, apa maksudmu, Hyung?" Ujar Jun dengan gugup, dia mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mundur ke belakang dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, saat Matae mengarahkan bidikan pistol ke arah dirinya.

"Aku pikir jika aku kehilangan satu orang yang sepertimu tidak masalah, aku bisa mencari yang jauh lebih berguna… HAHAHAHAHA…" Matae berujar dengan nada penuh dengan kegilaan, topengnya lepas sudah, sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya muncul. Sosok biadab, seorang iblis yang mengatasnamakan manusia. Jun terbelalak tak percaya mendengar tuturan kata dari orang yang sangat dia hormati. Sedangkan orang yang berada di balik layar hanya tersenyum melihat situasi ini, dia memang sudah menduganya.

**DOR!**

Satu tembakkan diluncurkan oleh Matae ke arah Jun dengan penuh percaya diri, konsetrasi penuh akan bidikkannya yang terakhir ini, setelah ini dia akan keluar dari sini, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena game brengsek yang harus mengorbankan seorang _partner_ yang sangat sayang jika dibunuh, namun apa boleh buat? Nyawanya lebih berarti, bukan? Sudah cukup dia bersabar dengan topeng seorang '_Hyung_' yang harus dihormati dan dituruti.

Namun dugaan Matae meleset, karena Jun dengan gesit menghindari tembakkannya, sepertinya dia terlalu meremehkan Jun. Dia hanya dapat diam saat dengan sangat cepat Jun berlari ke arahnya dan menendang tangannya yang memegang pistol, hingga pistol itu terlempar jauh ke samping.

**ZRASSSH!**

Matae terbelalak dengan mata melotot, dia memandang kosong darah yang menyembur keluar dari lehernya, nyawanya melayang dengan begitu cepat tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit yang berarti. Dengan mata yang masih kosong, tercermin pantulan dari Jun yang memegang sebuah belati tajam di tangan kanannya yang sudah berlumuran darah, iris mata Jun berkilat dengan tajam disertai dengan senyuman sinis dari bibirnya. Dia memang sudah menyiapkan sebilah belati yang dia rawat dengan sayangnya, selalu dia bawa, dan hal tersebut tidak diketahui oleh Matae, karena memang Jun menyiapkan belati tersebut hanya untuk membunuh Matae, orang yang hanya menggunakannya sebagai alat. Ironis memang, mereka bagai musuh yang saling memainkan peran. Saling mendekati hingga akhirnya saling bunuh.

"Hm, Hihihihi… Hahahha, HAHAHAHA…" Dari kikikan berubah menjadi sebuah tawa iblis yang mengerikan, Jun juga sudah membuka topengnya dengan begitu lebar, menampilkan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya, dia bukan sebuah alat yang selama ini hanya memenuhi keinginan Matae, dia tidak sepolos itu, justru Mataelah yang masuk dalam perangkapnya, dia tidak sebodoh itu hingga tidak mengetahui di balik sikap baik Matae kepadanya.

"Puas kau, Hah? Cepat buka pintunya!" Teriak Jun dengan geram, dia bergerak dengan agak terseok dan menahan bahunya yang perih ke arah di mana pistol yang semula terlempar, mengambil pistol tersebut dan menggenggamnya di tangannya, belati yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh Matae dia biarkan tergeletak tak berguna, karena memang tugas belati tersebut sudah selesai.

Kyuhyun sang Scorpio yang menyaksikan semua kejadian tersebut hanya semakin melebarkan senyumannya, dia terkikik pelan karena memang semua sesuai dengan keinginannya, penilaiannya memang tidak pernah salah. Penilaiannya multak dan dia bangga dengan hal itu. Akhir yang sangat ironis, namun Kyuhyun harus menghargai siapapun yang berhasil selamat, Kyuhyun menekan sebuah tombol sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Kotak kaca yang berisi kunci ruangan berpintu hijau tua terbuka, Jun yang memang sejak awal berada di dekat sana hanya tersenyum meremehkan, jika tahu begini seharusnya dia bergerak lebih cepat dan membunuh Matae. Dengan pelan dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan kunci yang ada. Di balik pintu tersebut ada ruangan putih yang terang benderang, di tengah-tengah ruangan ada sebuah kursi yang diduduki oleh seorang pria ber_tuxedo _hitam yang sangat rapi dengan topeng opera berwarna hitam bercampur keemasan disertai lis berwarna silver yang melengkapi, senyuman manis terpatri di bibir pria itu, dia duduk dengan santainya dengan tangan yang bertepuk seolah memberi selamat kepada Jun.

"Selamat telah sampai sejauh ini," Ujar pria tersebut dengan suara _baritone_nya yang elegan, ada kilat _humor_ di sana yang Jun tidak suka.

"Jangan basa-basi, cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!" Sahut Jun, dia menodongkan pistol tepat ke arah pria yang dia yakini adalah dalang di balik semua ini, memperlakukan dirinya seperti mainan.

"Apa kau lupa? Bukan kebebasanmu dan _partner_mu yang aku inginkan, bukankah sudah sangat jelas jika aku menginkan nyawa kalian? Dan kau mempermudah itu dengan membunuh rekanmu sendiri." Pria tertopeng opera menjawab dengan begitu tenang, tidak merasa terancam sama sekali dengan bidikan senjata yang bisa membobol kepala atau organ vitalnya yang lain dalam sekejap.

Pria bertopeng tersebut berdiri dari duduknya, mengeluarkan pistol juga dari balik _tuxedo_ hitamnya yang elegan. Dia membidik balik Jun dengan senyuman meremehkan tidak juga hilang dari bibirnya. Dia mendekat beberapa langkah ke depan, dia tahu Jun tidak akan sembarangan membunuhnya, dia yang memiliki kunci untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Kepercayaan yang tinggi memang tidak pernah menghianati dirinya, dia adalah seorang Scorpio, dia tidak akan terdominasi oleh apapun.

"Kau tahu? Pistol yang kau ancam untuk membunuhku sudah kehilangan gunanya. Pelurunya sudah habis dengan percuma." Perkataan dari pria ber_tuxedo_ hitam langsung menampilkan wajah terkejut dari Jun, tangan Jun yang semula yakin menggenggam sebuah pistol kini bergetar tanpa dia ingini. Tanpa pikir panjang Jun melepas pistol tersebut dari tangannya dan bergerak dengan begitu gesit menuju pria di depannya, menggunakan cara yang sama untuk membunuh Matae, dan jelas itu tidak berguna, karena lawan yang dia pilih salah.

**DOR!**

Peluru dilepaskan oleh Kyuhyun, mengenai tepat pada kepala Jun, membuat pemuda itu tumbang dengan seketika dengan jarak yang sudah sangat dekat dengan tempat Kyuhyun berdiri, darah langsung menggenang. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis dan mendengus dengan pelan, dia berbalik menuju pintu hitam yang berada di belakang kursi tempat dia duduk.

"Betapa bodohnya, padahal aku berbohong jika pistolnya kehabisan peluru. Namun dia dengan gamblangnya malah percaya padaku. Padahal seharusnya dia tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Dia dengan mudah menghianati rekannya, dia juga dengan mudah membunuh rekannya, ironis malah percaya denganku. Manusia memang aneh," Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dia ingin cepat-cepat menghirup udara segar, tugasnya sudah selesai untuk kali ini, dia yakin di luar sana pasti sudah gelap.

**# # #**

Kyuhyun keluar dari sebuah gedung mewah yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat dia bermain. Seperti dugaannya, malam telah datang, membuat bulan menjadi penguasa malam kali ini. Bulan kali ini begitu besar dan terlihat benderang, meski kadang awan-awan berarak menutupi kilaunya, bulan tetap terlihat megah. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, permainan kali ini sungguh menghibur, dia bahkan sampai lupa waktu, objek mainannya memang menyenangkan, mungkin lain kali dia harus sebih sering mendapat pekerjaan seperti ini, tidak terlalu menguras tenaganya, malah semakin menambah kesenangan dalam dirinya.

Sang Scorpio melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana, dia masih memakai _tuxedo_ hitam elegan miliknya, namun sudah tidak serapi awal, karena kini penampilannya lebih '_bad_' dan terkesan berbahaya, memang beginilah sebenarnya sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang memang baru saja menginjak umur 20 tahun tersebut sangat berkilau sekaligus beracun.

**Bruk!**

Perhatiannya yang tidak fokus membuat dirinya menabrak seseorang yang berjalan di depannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada korban yang dia tabrak karena sang korban jatuh terduduk di sisi jalan, wajar karena fisik Kyuhyun memang lebih kuat.

"Maafkan aku." Sang korban yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan yang sangat manis, iris matanya berwarna coklat nan manis semanis almond, tubuhnya langsing dengan kulit putih berkilau, melihat dari fisik dan romansa wajahnya, Kyuhyun bisa menduga jika pemuda di hadapannya seumuran dengannya, entah, mungkin lebih muda. Dari penampilannya bisa dibilang pemuda di hadapannya ini tergolong orang yang berada juga, karena dia terlihat menawan dan rapi pada saat yang sama. Menggiurkan. Meski demikian, Kyuhyun merasa familiar dengan pemuda ini, seakan mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, entah di mana, auranyapun terasa tak asing lagi.

"Aku bilang, maafkan aku." Ulang pemuda itu lagi karena tidak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda ini jelas merasa salah, karena dia merasa dialah yang telah mengambil jalan pemuda bersurai hitam di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, mian. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." Sahut Kyuhyun, pemuda di depannya hanya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi, seolah-olah dia terburu-buru akan sesuatu hal.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang punggung dari pemuda manis bersurai pirang kecoklatan sebelum menghilang di belokan dengan iris mata tertarik sebelum matanya yang sehitam batu obsidian menangkap sebuah kartu berwarna putih yang menunjukkan identitas dari pemuda bersurai pirang kecoklatan.

"Kim Leeteuk, kah?" Ujar Kyuhyun saat membaca namanya dari pemuda beriris mata semanis almond yang ternyata adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran dari universitas ternama. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sebelum beranjak pergi. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar, jika pemuda yang sebelumnya dia perhatikan tidak benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, Kim Leeteuk tersenyum manis, dia memang menduga jika Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan mengenalinya dengan sosoknya yang seperti ini.

"Ternyata sosok Scorpio tidak sepintar itu jika tidak berhubungan dengan permainan." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di sudut gelap.

**# # #**

* * *

><p>Author's note :<p>

Akhirnya bisa publish juga. Sekarang sibuk binggo karena tugas ini dan itu, ini dan itu, yang begini dan begitu. Hadeuh … Yosh! Langsung saja, balasan review!

**Suju Lovers** : Iya dong cepet. Soalnya waktu itu lagi sangat bersemangat, dan sekarang malah lelet. Maafkan saya! Memang saya membuat jika semua zodiak tidak saling mengenal pada awalnya. Kibum menyusul ya, Kyuhyun pada chap ini … Makasih reviewnya …

**Guest1** : Sudah lanjut, makasih sudah review.

**Moetmoet** : Gak kok say, Siwon adam Donghae itu Cuma papas an di jalan, Siwon gak SMU kok. Dia adalah penguasaha muda. Psycho seperti itu mudah-mudahan gak ada di tempatmu. Wkwkwkwk … btw, makasih udah review, maaf lama banget …

**Scopluse** : Iya gpp, makasih udah review, maaf lama banget baru update. Memang mereka memiliki usia yyang beragam, Donghae 17 tahun, Siwon emang 20 tahun, hahaha anda peka jika yang dimaksud anak keluarga Cho yang berulang tahun ke 20 itu adalah Kyuhyun. Okeh ini udah lanjut…

**Guest2** : Ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review

**Kikikyujunmyun** : Hahahha, salah. Soalnya Libra bukan Kibum. Tapi someone… hihihihi Makasih udah review

**Minyak Wangi** : Udah update, makasih udah review. Wkwkwkwkw … Temukanlah jawabannya di chapter2nya … hihihihi

**Ddongkoemma** : Oke deehh … Makasih udah review

**Draconishhorn** : Hahahaha ternyata anda memiliki jiwa psycho juga ya … wkwkwk Makasih udah review

**Guest3 **: Ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review

**Haikal Kaichou** : Waw, anda memiliki feel yang sangat bagus … temukanlah jawabannya nanti. Makasih udah review

**Farah Meidita** : Ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review

**Guest4** : Ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review

**Angelika Park** : Hihihi makasihhhh ini udah lanjut kok walau lama banget, saya berasa kena writer's block! Tapi udah enggak kyaknya … Anda memiliki feel yang sangat bagus, memang Libra itu adalah Leeteuk, tapi diam aja ya? Soalnya rahasiaaa #plaakkk! Hihihihi

**Guest5 **dan** Guest6** : Ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review

**Penpen Sugura** : Ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review

**Kuuhaku-kun** : Ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review

**Latipao** : Hihihi, sama aku juga. Aku juga pisces. Wkwkwk Makasih udah review

**Guest7** : Ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review

**Dekdes** : Makasih,,, hehehe ini udah lanjut, Makasih udah review

**RyuELF13** : Iya ini udah lanjut, makasih sudah mengingatkan jika ini sudah setahun. Hehehehe … Makasih udah review


End file.
